


Sam deserves better than these assholes (Сэм заслуживает лучшего, а не этих двух придурков)

by pakadoge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Название говорит само за себя.





	Sam deserves better than these assholes (Сэм заслуживает лучшего, а не этих двух придурков)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sam deserves better than these assholes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802108) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong), [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Sam deserves better than these assholes (Сэм заслуживает лучшего, а не этих двух придурков)**

Примечание переводчика:

\- разрешение есть;

\- как оказалось, 1 часть тоже была переведена - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312080>, в феврале 2015 года, запрос был на всю серию, но переведена только одна часть. Я нашла перевод позже, когда уже закончила. Трудно быть трудной;

\- 3 часть - maybe you'd better ask CAPTAIN ROGERS why I'm not talking to him (Может, лучше спросить у КАПИТАНА РОДЖЕРСА, почему я с ним не разговариваю?) Переведена Blue Sun, дневник BlueSunrise, <https://firefly4tanya.diary.ru/p202403663.htm> в январе 2015 года;

\- раз прошло четыре года, я посчитала, что, наверное, скорее всего, уже перевода других частей не будет и взялась переводить сама;

\- эта серия сайд-стори фика «Re re re: blond jokes» lazulisong (<https://archiveofourown.org/series/104936>). Серия почти полностью (1,2,4 части) переведена BlueSunrise (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise/works>);

\- ошибки, сама себе бета!

 

 

**1 часть. Слово автора.**

После выхода Противостояния, стало понятно, мне необходимо написать фик где-то на 50 000 слов: Сэм и Баки ненавидят друг друга, дерутся за внимание Стива, но стоит кому-то косо на того посмотреть – объединяются, чтобы выбить из этих болванов все дерьмо. Но это значит, я не могу продолжать эму серию. Так что наслаждайтесь всеми историями в одном файле.

**2 часть. tag ur porn (Отмечайте свое порно)**

Оглядываясь назад, первым предупреждением должна была стать напряженная поза Стива пока он, сгорбившись сидел за кухонным столом, глядя в планшет. Стиву нравились планшеты, но видео он предпочитал смотреть на огромном тв-экране Сэма.

А сейчас он сидел и очень внимательно смотрел, как женщина плетет девочке сложную косичку, объясняя одновременно все свои действия.

Сэм сам себе установил правило: никогда не спрашивать Стива, Баки и (особенно) Наташу, что происходит в их драгоценных головах: это путь к безумию*.

\- Эй, чувак, - сказал он, направляясь к холодильнику за соком, борясь с плохим предчувствием. Баки пьет сок. Много сока. Стив за все платит, и Сэм на самом деле не против, но иногда бывает трудно заполучить чертов стакан сока, потому что Самый Смертоносный На Всем Свете Убийца-Призрак уже пасется на кухне и виновато косится на тебя, убирая от рта пустую бутылку. Сэм открыл холодильник и обнаружил, что Баки оставил ему сок, стакан заботливо накрыл пленкой и даже надписал корявыми печатными буквами: СЭМ. Весь остальной сок он выпил. Конечно же.

И все равно. Малыми шажками. Сэм взял стакан, снял и скомкал пленку прежде, чем Стив оторвется от экрана и увидит надпись. Похоже, письмо не входило в перечень навыков, требующихся убийце ГИДРы и Баки все еще переучивался. Это сильно огорчало Стива. Видимо, раньше у Баки был прекрасный почерк, из тех, что выигрывал призы в виде дорогих перьевых ручек и служил примером, прикрепленный к классной доске. Стив ни вздохом, ни взглядом ни единого раза не показал свое расстройство Баки, конечно, но Сэм все равно скомкал пленку.

\- Эй, - ответил Стив, отрываясь от видео. Он слегка наклонил голову, как собака, которая ждет, когда же мяч из руки хозяина окажется в воздухе. Девушка на видео продолжает щебетать: «Мейси тоже любит ленты! Ретро сейчас в моде. К тому же это так мило!»

\- Ты смотришь видео с Ютуба, где учат плести косы? – спросил Сэм.

\- Ага, - ответил Стив, ткнув в экран.

Сэм решил, что благоразумие – лучшая часть доблести.

\- Есть какой-нибудь сок, который Джей Би не будет пить? – спросил он.

\- Он не любит апельсиновый сок с мякотью, - рассеянно ответил Стив. – И клюквенный.

\- Как бы вообще-вообще не будет пить, или не будет пить, если будут другие варианты? – глядя на список покупок уточнил Сэм. Список был поделен на три столбца и озаглавлен аккуратным почерком чертежника-Стива: ХОЗ.РАСХОДЫ – СТИВиБАКИ – СЭМ. В хоз.расходах был прописан рис, потому что кое-кто, не будем тыкать пальцами, чья пищеварительная система была кардинально испорчена семьюдесятью годами заморозок, разморозок и снова заморозок, съедал в неделю столько риса, сколько хватило бы на год небольшой азиатской семье. Еще Баки нужен был сок и свежее молоко, за которым Стив таскался на фермерский рынок.

\- Без понятия, - ответил Стив. – Не припомню, чтобы у нас был сок до войны, а потом мы пили то, что нам совали под нос.

\- Ага, - содрогнулся Сэм, вспомнив то, что им давали в армии. Да самодельный сок его племянника, состряпанный из таинственных ингредиентов, был в сто раз лучше.

\- Ему не понравился клюквенный сок, который дала ему Наташа на прошлой неделе, - отвлеченно продолжил Стив. – И он никогда не любил есть апельсины, предпочитал высасывать из них сок.

\- Какого хрена, - пробормотал Сэм.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Я чаще беру ему клубнично-гуавовый, - скала он. – Или Gatorade**, ему нравятся те, что с фруктовым вкусом. _Черт_! У нее три руки что ли!

Сэм заглянул в планшет и вынужден был согласиться.

\- Дай мне свой бумажник, - потребовал он. Стив привстал со стула и сунул руку в задний карман. Стив никогда не носил то, что вы бы назвали штанами скинни, и Наташа объявила пожизненный бан на стариковское хаки, не то чтобы Сэм хотел встречаться с этим парнем, или типа того, но, твою жеж мать, эта задница! Стив вытащил бумажник и бросил им в Сэма, не отрывая глаз от видео.

Сэм поймал бумажник и снял список с холодильника.

\- Джей Би! – заорал он. – Последний шанс заказать странное мороженное!

Баки мгновенно проявился, забрал список из рук Сэма, написал: «мороженное с ореховым мороженным и шоколадным мороженным», ручкой, которую вытащил из пучка волос, и испарился.

Сэм решил, что он не видел стилета в волосах Баки. Если бы он видел, должен был сказать Стиву и тот бы расстроенно пялился на Баки, а Баки молчаливо-и-грустно на него и Сэм вынужден был бы терпеть этих двух суперсолдат, ведущих себя, как побитые собаки целый день. У Сэма, вот в самом деле, совершенно нет на это времени.

Поэтому Сэм открыл дверь, подумал, вернулся на кухню, чтобы взять многоразовые хозяйственные сумки, которые Стив и Баки собирали в таких количествах, будто это единственное что стояло между ними и апокалипсисом, а потом пошел в магазин.

Сэм и забыл, как Стив смотрел видео про плетение кос, но потом Баки стал появляться с заплетенными волосами, со все более изощренным плетением день ото дня. Иногда просто косичка, иногда французская, один раз сразу семь, как у самого древнего белого хипхопера всея мира. Даже тогда Сэм не особо задумался. Стив теперь почти перестал рисовать, но раскрашивал картинки с сэмовыми племянниками, как чемпион и навострился плести браслеты дружбы после визита в детскую больницу, так что, подумал Сэм, нормально, если Стив решил -  Баки нужны причудливые косы. А Баки это нравилось, без сомнения. Он иногда замирал перед зеркалами или окнами и рассматривал себя заинтересованно, или рассеянно теребил кончик косички или вручал Стиву расческу, садился перед ним на пол, когда тот с Сэмом смотрели телевизор.

А потом Наташа прислала ссылку. Она была на втором месте, после Стива и Баки, в одержимости Ютубом. Если бы Сэм был лучшим человеком, чем на самом деле и, если он хотел, чтобы это стало его последней битвой, он попытался бы объяснить им - возможно, не стоит равняться на людей, пасущихся на Ютубе, это не лучшая версия человеческих существ. Но! Ему есть чем заняться в своей жизни и кроме этого. Упиться до смерти, например. Поэтому он послушно нажимал на все ссылки, что они ему присылали, и всего лишь четыре раза попал на Рикроллинг***

Белая заставка с надписью вырвиглазным розовым «Прически от ПричезкиДляВсех» заполнила экран.

\- ЛЮДИ! – заорало в экран существо лет, наверное, двадцати. – ЛЮДИ! О МОЙ БОГ! Я щас задохнусь! О мой бог! ВЫ НЕ ПОВЕРИТЕ! Что щас случилось! АХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ!

Экран моргнул, теперь существо сжимало в руках гигантского флегматичного рэгдолла****, который оглушительно мурлыкал, игнорируя тот факт, что хозяйка орет, уткнувшись ему в шерстяной бок.

\- Омойбог! Омойбог! Я спокойна! Я спокойна! ЛЮДИ! Вы же помните, я просила присылать видео, где вы пробуете заплести косы по моим туториалам? _Я думаю, Капитан Америка только что прислал такое видео, о мой дорогой божечка!_ – девушка сжала кота так сильно, что тот жалобно мявкнул. – Боже, Терпила*****, прости, прости, пожалуйста! Мамочка в шоке! – она выпустила кота и тот растекся лужицей между ней и экраном. – Ладно, ладно. Включаю видео.

Здесь Сэм решил приостановить видео, чтобы разжиться имбирным элем и водкой.

Проиграл отсчет пленки в ретро стиле, и Сэм увидел, надо признать со смирением, соседский парк. По крайней мере Стиву (а скорее Баки) хватило ума убедиться, что кусок парка на видео был похож на тысячи других парков. Потом Стив вышел в кадр и сказал:

\- Эм… привет. Меня зовут Стив и мне нравятся видео мисс ПричезкиДляВсех. Они очень четкие и полезные. Так что я подумал… эм… показать вам, как хорошо стало у меня получаться… благодаря вам.

Стив был в свитере глубокого синего цвета и джинсах. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, будто он без конца проводил по ним ладонями пока настраивал камеру. Он выглядел как супермодель, а не суперсолдат. Мария его _прибьет_ нахрен. Сэм выхлебал за раз по крайней мере четверть своего напитка.

\- Мой друг… вернулся недавно, - серьезно сказал Стив. – И… довольно длительное время он отращивал волосы, и они падают ему на лицо и мешают… Так что я решил научиться заплетать косички и помочь ему с волосами, потому что …эм… у него с рукой сейчас не все в порядке.

Кадр сменился, на экране снова появилась ПричезкиДляВсех, сжимая кота и вытаращив глаза.

Следующий кадр и Сэм снова увидел Стива. Сейчас он стоял за спиной Баки. Тот был в хенли с длинным рукавом – одну из _сэмовых_ хенли, между прочим – и стоял, отвернувшись от камеры. Его темные волосы были вымыты, но не расчесаны. Стив взял в руки расческу и начал осторожно расчесывать Баки волосы.

\- Его волосы немного вьются, так что я взял одно из тех средств что вы советовали, - невозмутимо заявил он, с серьезной миной. Придурок. Он взял маленькую бутылочку, пару раз брызнул на ладони, и провел ими по волосам Баки. Плечи того тут же расслабленно опустились, когда пальцы Стива прошлись по прядям.

\- Сначала у меня вообще не получался рыбий хвост, - спокойно продолжил Стив, разделяя волосы Баки на макушке на две части. – Но ваш метод здорово помог и теперь у меня нет с ним проблем.

Его ловкие пальцы замелькали, сплетая волосы в косичку. А Баки прогнулся вперед и вниз, движением кошки, которую почесали за ушами.

\- Ну вот и все, - отступил Стив закончив. Баки моментально выпрямился. – Спасибо вам за помощь. Мы действительно очень ценим вашу работу.

Он неловко помахал камере и видео прервалось.

На экран вернулась ПричезкиДляВсех, теперь ее кот ел что-то из миски, в которой явно были хлопья с молоком.

\- Люди, - сказала она с благоговением. – Люди, я не могу, блядь, перестать смотреть это! Сейчас я самый счастливый человек на счете, люди! О! Мой! Бог!

Девушка снова схватила кота и это был конец видео. На экран вернулась яркая заставка.

Сэм печально взглянул на свой стакан и долил в напиток водки. Потом смиренно промотал страницу на комментарии.

Первым же комментарием был вопль: «ОМГ! ОТМЕЧАЙТЕ ТЕГОМ СВОЕ ПОРНО!» Что в значительной степени резюмировал мнение по крайней мере трех четвертей пользователей, просмотревших видео. Следом шло: «С ЧЕГО ДЕВКИ ВЫ ВЗЯЛИ ТО КАПТАН МАЕРИКА ЗДЕСЬ КАК ГЕЙ». Потом: «ТАКАЯ ПИДАРАСЯТИНА НИКОГДА НЕ СМОГУ ДОВЕРЯТЬКЭПУСНОВА???» Далее вступало сопливое, но крикливое меньшинство, которое явно было вне себя от ревности. Они плевались ядом и пренебрежительно заявляли, дескать, получи _они_ видео от кого-то, предположительно _похожего_ на Капитана Америка, уж _они_ никогда не стали бы утверждать, что это _Кэп_ , и размещать видео на своем канале только для сбора лайков, потому что _их_ влоги служат правде и красоте в отличие от ПричезкиДляВсех, которая просто шлюха и продается за дешевую популярность.

Сэм тяжко вздохнул.

***

*Сэм тут цитирует Короля Лира

** Gatorade – самая популярная марка спортивных напитков Америки.

***(<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3>)

**** Рэгдолл – порода кошек

***** В оригинале кота зовут Roadkill – сбитое на дороге животное. А «терпила» на ментовском жаргоне – жертва.

 

**3 часть. maybe you'd better ask CAPTAIN ROGERS why I'm not talking to him (Может, лучше спросить у КАПИТАНА РОДЖЕРСА, почему я с ним не разговариваю?)**

Переведена Blue Sun, дневник BlueSunrise, <https://firefly4tanya.diary.ru/p202403663.htm>

Такой прекрасный перевод!

 

**4 часть. sugar pie honey bunch (Сахарный пирог, медовая начинка)***

Появилась Сара с сумкой для подгузников, двумя плюшевыми зверьми, коляской и Джоди, которая почти спала, но радостно загукала, увидев Сэма. Она протянула к нему ручки и Сэм автоматически взял ее.

\- Что происходит? – спросил он.

\- Сегодня ты няня, - твердо сказала Сара. Ее рот был сжат в тонкую упрямую линию, что означало – Сэм Уилсон сделает так, как она сказала или она обрушит на него все кары небесные.

\- Я? – удивился Сэм, потом выматерился про себя и попытался вывернуться. – Я не могу! Нужно предупреждать, Сара!

\- Ты бросил нормальную работу, чтобы стать супергероем, - парировала Сара. – Что-то я не вижу никакого кризиса, требующего твоего внимания. Я вернусь к ночи.

Затем она развернулась и царственно удалилась, оставив у двери кучу детских девайсов.

\- Прекрасно, - вздохнул Сэм. Джоди похлопала его по губам и попыталась оторвать бороду. – Мамочка только что прокляла меня, конфетка. Ну разве не мило с ее стороны?

\- Это была твоя сестра? – спросил Стив, выглядывая из кухни. Он готовил карбонара. Это была его третья попытка. Сейчас это больше походило на омлет поверх макарон, но Стив упорно продолжал пытаться. Похоже, именно Баки был поваром в их доме раньше. Стивовы навыки все еще ограничивались: «свари макароны, открой банку с соусом». Обычно, судя по всему, он питался в кафетерии ЩИТа. И это ужасало гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы Сэму. – О, эй, кто это?

\- Это моя племянница Джоди, - сказал Сэм, а Джоди склонила голову ему на плечо и застенчиво посмотрела на Стива сквозь длиннющие ресницы.

Она была достаточно взрослой, чтобы не доверять незнакомцам. А Стив с опаской относился к маленьким детям. Что-то вроде, раньше, до сыворотки, он слишком часто болел, чтобы безопасно общаться с ними, а после, его постоянно преследовал страх, что он раздробит им кости, просто взяв на руки. Он любил детей постарше, да, но младенцы его пугали, что в свою очередь пугало младенцев. Стив нервно улыбнулся. Джоди поизучала его еще минуту, а потом широко улыбнулась и протянула к нему ручки.

\- Ооо, ты ей понравился, - с гордостью заметил Сэм. Он забрал у Стива лопатку и передал ему Джоди, та вцепилась в Стива и с любопытством уставилась вверх.

\- Привет, мисс Джоди, - серьезно поздоровался Стив. – Очень приятно познакомиться. - Он протянул ее назад Сэму и забрал лопатку назад. – Она прелесть, Сэм. Думаю, лучше держать ее подальше от Баки.

\- Вот дерьмо, - прошипел Сэм. – Я даже не подумал об этом. Слушай, я могу вернуть Сару или позвонить брату, чтобы он забрал ее…

Стив недоуменно уставился на него:

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал, что ее лучше держать от Джей Би подальше, - пояснил Сэм. – Это станет триггером? Быть рядом с ней, я имею в виду? Ты достаточно дерганный, я не хочу, чтобы он запсиховал или еще что.

\- Нет, - начал было Стив, но его прервал Баки собственной персоной, материализовавшись прямо перед Сэмом и уставившись на Джоди. Сэм непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Что-то тревожно голодное было во взгляде Баки.

\- Ребенок, - сказал Баки. – Чей ребенок?

\- Гхм, - смог выдавить из себя Сэм, пятясь. Джоди снова прильнула к нему, склонив голову на плечо и искоса поглядывая на Баки. Разлилось напряженно молчание и Баки медленно протянул правую руку к Джоди, не касаясь ее, ладонь зависла в паре сантиметров. – Это моя племянница, Джоди?

Девочка повернулась к Баки, изучая его очень внимательно. Сэм морально начал готовиться к реву Джоди и вспышке гнева Баки и всеобщему расстройству, но Баки повернул ладонь и осторожно протянул девочке.

\- Привет, красавица, - мягким глубоким голосом сказал он, это что-то из прошлого, этот соблазнительный тон, это тот, старый Баки. – Что такая милая леди делает в компании этих болванов?

\- Эй! – возмутился Сэм.

Джоди еще пару секунд смотрела на Баки, потом на ее лице расцвела яркая улыбка, которая обычно доставалась только ее родителям, и она всем телом рванулась к нему, пытаясь дотянуться. Он подхватил ее одной рукой, зарылся лицом в шею, глубоко вдохнул, поднял голову и потерся своим носом о ее. Джоди восхищенно захихикала и сунула ладонь ему в рот. Баки аккуратно прикусил ладошку и сделал вид, будто собирается ее съесть.

\- Вот ведь жук, - безнадежно пробормотал Сэм. – Мерзкий, наглый жук.

\- Я собирался сказать, - встрял Стив. – Не позволяй Баки увидеть ребенка, или ты никогда не вернешь его назад.

Баки устроил Джоди поудобнее на руке, полностью игнорируя их обоих.

\- Тебе нравится грушевое пюре, прекрасное создание? У меня есть грушевое пюре. Еще есть немного рисовой каши.

И он ушел на кухню, продолжая мягко ворковать с Джоди, делая паузы, чтобы послушать ее болботание, а Стив с Сэмом остались стоять в гостиной и смотреть ему вслед. Когда Сэм, все еще в шоке, повернулся к Стиву, тот смотрел на Баки с грустной улыбкой.

\- Баки любил детей, - сказал он. – Все его младшие сестры, ну ты знаешь, он помогал нянчиться с ними, а когда они подросли, он ходил по округе и помогал соседкам с малышами. Он говорил, что, для начала, у него будет не меньше десятка детей.

Сэм пораженно молчал. Он, в общем-то, сознавал, как ужасно было все то, что случилось с Баки. Но время от времени кошмарность произошедшего била его под дых, как в первый раз и он снова поражался, сколь многого лишили Баки, как много украли у него.

\- … Мы могли бы… думаю, мы могли бы договориться, чтобы он дежурил в перинатальном центре, в больнице, помогал с новорожденными. Есть такая программа в нашем Центре.

\- Ага, - кивнул Стив. – Ему понравится.

*песня <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3bksUSPB4c>

 

 **5 часть** **. hang on, little tomato (Держись** **, помидорчик** **)***

Сэм проснулся и обнаружил себя вкусной начинкой в суперсолдатском сэндвиче. Ситуация, в которой он был бы заинтересован куда больше, не будь упомянутые суперсолдаты Стивом Роджерсом и Джеймсом Барнсом. Как бы, он любил этих чуваков и все такое, но скорее в аду пройдут соревнования по фигурному катанию, прежде чем сын миссис Уилсон сдуреет окончательно и подпустит этих чокнутых идиотов к своей заднице ближе чем на десять футов (3м).

К тому же, Баки насмерть цеплялся за кровать, как ракушка на пирсе за бревно, а Стив специализировался на распространении себя на каждом миллиметре доступного пространства, что значило – Сэм, находясь посередине, задыхался. Сэм сонно размышлял, было ли это влиянием сыворотки, что Стив наконец-то смог занимать по праву сильного всю территорию кровати, или он всегда был чертовым похитителем матрасов. Учитывая то, с каким упрямством Баки цеплялся за край кровати, второе предположение было верным. Это было довольно мило, если подумать. Малыш Стив Роджерс расслабленно развалившийся на их узенькой койке, тогда как Баки, наполовину лежит на нем, чтобы согреть его и защитить те жалкие несколько сантиметров пространства, которые Стив позволил ему занять.

Теперь же, Стив был достаточно огромным, чтобы подтвердить свои претензии на кровать, а у Сэма были серьезные проблемы с дыханием. Он с остервенением толкал Стива до тех пор, пока тот не сдвинулся неохотно на пару сантиметров, потянув одеяло на себя.

Сэм с усилием выпростал свою руку из-под гигантского бицепса Стива и слепо ощупал прикроватную тумбочку. Баки был настолько в ауте, что даже не дернулся, когда Сэм случайно задел его металлическую руку, нащупывая телефон. Был почти полдень, у него было пятнадцать пропущенных сообщений и пять непринятых звонков от матери и сестры.

Он немного помнил со вчерашнего вечера, всплывало только смутное видение о том, как Стив и Баки привели его в какой-то полутемный бар и с мрачными лицами начали подсовывать ему шоты виски, будто он собирался пережить операцию без анестезии или еще что. Глаза до сих пор пекло, так что, наверное, он еще и рыдал на ком-то их них.

\- Твою мать, - пробормотал Сэм. – Сука… блядь! Долбанная ебанная хрень!

Баки не пошевелился, но Стив поднял свою огромную лапу и попытался погладить Сэма по голове. Он несколько раз успокаивающе шлепнул его по макушке и промямлил:

\- Спи… бдет луше утрм…

\- Это моя реплика, - четко и громко сказал Баки, а потом зарылся лицом в любимую подушку Сэма.

Сэму реально нужно поссать, его рука снова начала затекать под кретинским бревном, которое по совместительству являлось рукой Стива, и он вспотел как мышь под метлой между этими долбанными печками.

\- Уже утро, - хмуро сказал он.

У него даже нет похмелья и от этого еще хуже. Он хотел умирать от похмелья. Хотел, чтобы у него адски болела голова, чтобы его рвало и он бы пытался выблевать все свои кишки, вместо того чтобы лежать между Стивом и Баки, защищенным и в безопасности… и без Райли, ебать всех на хуй коромыслом.

\- Дргое тро… - парировал Стив. – Спк ночи…

А потом этот мудак потерял остатки совести, протянул руку через Сэма, нащупал Баки, вцепился в его ладонь, переплел пальцы и уложил их руки Сэму на грудь.

Он мог бы выползти из-под этих рук, сходить в туалет, позвонить семье и сказать, что с ним все в порядке. Он мог бы сварить себе кофе и притвориться, что сегодня обычный, нормальный день. Он мог бы пойти на работу или заняться чем-то полезным по дому.

Баки перевернулся, укладываясь спиной к Сэму и Стиву лицом к двери и окну, защищая даже во сне. Рука Стива тяжело лежала на груди Сэма, но он не отпустил ладонь Баки. Сэм помнил это чувство безопасности, объятия с кем-то, необходимым тебе так же, как воздух в легких.

Глаза начало печь и он с остервенением потер их рукой, в которой был телефон. На хуй! Просто… на хуй. Он не хочет быть со своей семьей сегодня. На самом деле он не хочет быть и со Стивом и Баки. Но… по крайней мере, они понимали.

Он разослал массовое сообщение: семье, друзьям и ветеранам из центра, которые ему писали. «Держусь. Все нормально». Потом выключил телефон. Он перегнулся через Баки, положил телефон на тумбочку и устроился поудобнее между ними.

Они на страже. Сегодня он может позволить себе быть уязвимым.

Сэм закрыл глаза.

***

*песня о том, что, однажды, все будет хорошо - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jz706sJMjg>

 

 **6 часть.** **old** **people** **love** **bingo (Старички без ума от бинго)**

Стив вернулся с миссии, которая, похоже, прошла довольно хорошо, раз уж он задержался в башне Старка на достаточно длительное время, чтобы принять душ, снять униформу и переодеться. И он забрал униформу с собой в усиленной сумке для брони, а не оставил ее Старку по починку. И все же он выглядел довольно потрепанным, когда с облегчением запихал сумку в шкаф и выдохнул.

\- Хей, чувак, - войдя из кухни поприветствовал его Сэм. – Чокак прошло?

\- Хорошо, - ответил Стив. – Ужасно рад быть дома. Старк все время дергался, там был ребенок, а у него, судя по всему, на них аллергия.

Сэм кивнул и мудро не стал напоминать, что сам Стив все время предпочитает оставаться от детей, даже Джоди, на расстоянии десяти футов (3м).

\- Здорово, что ты вернулся и все в порядке.

\- Как… эээ… дела? – спросил Стив. Сэм знал, Стив вообще-то хотел спросить: «как Баки?», но он оценил попытку Стива сделать усилие и притвориться, что его заботит что-то еще кроме этого.

\- Не так уж плохо, - ответил Сэм. – Ну… ты знаешь… Ты хочешь начать с хорошей новости, так себе новости или рассказать тебе все, что произошло?

\- О господи, - простонал Стив.

\- Ну… Так себе новость в том, что Баки открыл для себя существование штанов для йоги, так что в моем будущем теперь будет на тридцать процентов меньше травмирующих воспоминаний о его члене, которым он светит тут и там, - начал Сэм. – Хорошая новость – Баки ходил со мной в центр ветеранов и подружился там с самыми старыми из них и они пригласили его на вечер Бинго в Центр Ветеранов Зарубежных Войн.

\- Баки любил бинго, - сказал Стив. Сбросил ботинки и направился в гостиную.

\- Баки любит бинго, - поправил его Сэм. – А толпа ветеранов-бингоманьяков любит его. Он возвращается домой с этими их наборами маркеров с надписями типа: «ДАВАЙ, ОСЕДЛАЙ МОЙ ФЛОМАСТЕР!», а миленькие маленькие старушки пекут ему печенья и рассказывают о своих одиноких внучках и внуках.

\- О боже, - простонал Стив снова.

\- Все было замечательно, - устало сказал Сэм. – Но, так уж получилось, один из этих одиноких внуков оказался ученым-исследователем, занимающимся какой-то ебанной хуйней.

\- Мне нужно присесть, - слабо сказал Стив и тяжело опустился на диван. Он мужественно расправил плечи, готовясь к худшему. – Ладно, хорошо, продолжай.

\- И вот один тупой чел из какой-то гребанной террористической группировки решил: эй, у нашего очкарика есть бабушка, давайте похитим ее прямо с вечера бинго, и он сделает все, что мы пожелаем.

Стив поднял руку, останавливая Сэма.

\- Эта история заканчивается тем, что Баки арестовывают?

\- Как ни странно, - протянул Сэм. – Но нет. Ты знал, что Наташа давала Баки керамические ножи? Потому что это так. Она подарила ему керамические ножи. Которые он спокойно может пронести через металлодетектор. Вот так поступила Наташа. А Баки сделал вот что: он вышел в центр зала, прямо в разгар нападения террористов… О, да, точно! В этот день был без своей металлической руки, ну, потому что без нее он получает на порядок больше печенек… И, значит, вышел он в центр зала и, цитирую, говорит: «Эй, мудак, покупай карту или сваливай!»

Стив закрыл лицо руками.

\- Продолжай, - промямлил он.

\- А тот козел такой: «Что это тут за однорукий хрен командует!». А Баки посмотрел так на него, ну ты знаешь и говорит: «Не вижу, чтобы ты покупал карту.» А тот: «Нахуй мне карта, я щас нахрен взорву тут все вместе с этими долбанными развалинами!»

Стив поднял руку, снова прерывая Сэма.

\- А ты где был во время этого? – неуверенно спросил, будто бы страшась ответа.

\- Полз под столами к центру зала, который, блядь, не видел уборки со времен запрета на курение в помещениях, пытаясь обойти инвалидные коляски, чертовы ходунки и хреновый баллоны с кислородом! И придумывал у кого может быть с собой какой-нибудь незаконное огнестрельное оружие, которое я мог бы одолжить. А потом представлял себе, что скажут полицейские о черном парне с пистолетом в зале полном ветеранов! – заорал Сэм.

\- Прости, Сэм, - тихо сказал Стив. – Просто… Прости, пожалуйста.

\- Ладно… Ладно. Дальше лучше, - продолжил Сэм. – Так что Баки сделал эту свою штуку с плечом, ну ты знаешь, - Стив кивнул. Потому что, когда Баки делает это странное движение плечами – как правило пиздец становится реальным. - …И один из этих утырков решил, что ему не нравится выражение лица Баки и он направил на него пистолет, а следующее, что я помню, это как Мэрилин, медсестра с Корейской войны бьет его этими блядскими ходунками Фреда, пистолет улетает куда-то, а Баки пришпиливает всех четырех ушлепков к стенам этими своими керамическими ножами.

\- Иисусе, - пробормотал Стив.

\- И потом Мэрилин и Баки садятся на свои места и Баки такой: «Верни свою задницу на место, Уилсон! Я заплатил пять долларов за твою карточку, не для того, чтобы ты похерил всю игру!» И, блядь, Аннет продолжала озвучивать номера, пока не явилась полиция и все такое прочее…

\- Я так скучаю по временам, когда мог напиться, -  пожаловался Стив.

\- О, не беспокойся об этом, - радостно сказал Сэм. – Я сделаю это за тебя. По факту, ты можешь прямо сейчас отдать мне свою черную карточку*, потому что теперь, когда ты дома, угадай, чем я займусь сегодня вечером?

\- Ага, - грустно кивнул Стив. – Я догадываюсь.

Он выудил из кармана свой бумажник и отдал Сэму.

Баки показался на лестнице.

\- Стив, - ровно сказал он. У него все еще была проблема с передачей эмоций, но Стив и Баки научились его понимать. Сейчас он был, ну в стиле Баки, безумно рад возвращению Стива. Волосы собраны в небрежный пучок, он был в синих штанах для йоги, сидящих низко на бедрах, и было очевидно, что белья под ними нет. Он спустился в гостиную, свернулся на диване рядом со Стивом и уставился на него не моргая.

\- Привет, Бак, - сказал Стив, шокировано уставившись на тончайшую ткань штанов Баки. Потом он бросил тоскливый умоляющий взгляд на Сэма.

\- Почему бы вам не посмотреть тот документальный фильм про котенка, который ты сохранил для него? – безжалостно предложил Сэм, проигнорировав взгляд. – Я и Кейт, и Нат пойдем в разнос сегодня.

\- _Ты – мудак_ , - беззвучно проартикулировал Стив, когда Баки нагнулся, чтобы достать с журнального столика пульт. Стиву пришлось отклониться назад и нужно было либо расположить руки на спинке дивана, либо позволить им удобно устроится на практически голом бедре Баки.

\- Что-что, Стив? – переспросил Сэм.

\- Я сказал, - громко рявкнул Стив, когда Баки включил телевизор с фильмом о котятах и заботливо укрыл их мягким удобным пледом. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведешь время.

\- Так я и подумал, - довольно кивнул Сэм.

*черная карта - Карта Центурио́н (или Чёрная карта) — самая уникальная и дорогая кредитная карта, выпускаемая компанией American Express. Карта Центурион предоставляет своему владельцу широкий спектр эксклюзивных привилегий.

 

 **7 часть.** **everybody** **has** **so** **many** **regrets (** **except** **Kate) – (Все сожалеют о столь многом. Кроме Кейт.)**

\- Вы похожи на подростков, готовых сыграть в стрип-покер, - заявил Сэм, рухнув в кресло перед телевизором. Он только что вернулся с пробежки по Проспект парку* и единственное, что поднимет его из этого кресла – нападение инопланетян. Кто-то другой пусть позаботится о доставке пиццы. – Это свитер Стива?

Кейт и Баки оторвались от своих кружек и синхронно повернули головы к нему. Жуть.

\- Это Дагмар**, - сказала Кейт, она оттянула подол свитера, звякнув браслетами. – Чистый кашемир.

\- Что такое стрип-покер? – невинно спросил Баки.

\- Я снова включу Билла Мара*** если вы будете вести себя плохо, - пригрозил Сэм.

///

Нельзя было допустить знакомство Кейт Бишоп и Баки Барнса, вот и все. Сэм бы этого не допустил, но в тот день он был сильно занят, потому что гигантские механические пауки напали на Бруклин и Баки решил спрятаться в квартире Клинта. А Кейт была уже там, якобы присматривала за собакой Клинта.

Клинт просигналил бармену, чтобы тот повторил.

\- Она заберет его с собой, если уйдет снова. Я этого не вынесу. Это разобьет мне сердце.

\- Никто не может забрать у тебя кого-то, если этот кто-то не хочет уходить, - Сэм только что процитировал Тейлор Свифт из той статьи в Гардиан, но это прозвучало реально круто после трех кружек пива. – Лаки – личность, Клинт.

\- Он собака, - заметил тот.

\- Это тоже, - кивнул Сэм.

Им принесли новые кружки, блестящие от конденсата с пышной пеной на пиве.

\- Он больше любит парня твоего парня, - сказал Клинт чокаясь с Сэмом.

Сэм сощурился.

\- Повтори-ка?

///

Сэм не сказал бы, что Баки одевался модно, пока не стал постоянно натыкаться на Кейт, которая, в принципе, носила то же самое, за исключением того, что это стоило тысячи долларов и имело родословную как у породистой собаки, типа Адидас от Стеллы МакКартни для Александра МакКуина. На заданиях она всегда в облегающем фиолетовом костюме, в любое другое время – огромные кофты с мягкими складками глубоко сливового там, дизайнерские леггинсы цвета лаванды сям.

\- Видишь, теперь тебе не нужно ни с кем вступать в зрительный контакт, и при этом будешь выглядеть мило, - сказала Кейт, одевая на Баки авиаторы. – Не морщись. Я собираюсь… Да, точно, вот так замечательно, - она вытащила несколько прядей из пучка.

Баки осторожно пощупал свой пучок, Сэм надеется для того, чтобы проверить его целостность, но, скорее всего, чтобы проверить оружие.

\- Мне нужно распустить волосы?

\- Нет, если только ты не собираешься слушать Металлику, - вставил свои три копейки Сэм.

\- Что такое Металлика? – ровно спросила Кейт.

Пока Сэм угрюмо раздумывал, что сделать: врубить на всю громкость Рейчел Мэддоу**** или свалить в Аризону, из кухни вышел Стив.

\- Это мои очки?

\- О, здорово, - оживился Сэм. – Закажи пиццу.

///

\- Иногда я вспоминаю старые добрые времена, - сказал Стив Сэму, прислушиваясь к грохоту, с которым ножи втыкаются в мишень для дартса в соседней комнате. – Когда мог носить свои собственные свитера.

\- Когда они действительно ставили музыку по МТВ, - задумчиво сказал Сэм, забирая себе на тарелку еще один кусок пиццы с перепони.

\- Карсон Дэйли*****, чувак, - добавляет Клинт со своего насеста на вершине здоровенного кошачьего дерева, которое приволокла Наташа, вероятно в наказание за их грехи.

Стив кивнул.

\- _ТРЛ******_.

Сэм вот даже знать ничего не хочет.

***

*парк в Бруклине

**Дагмар – марка одежды из Швеции. Натуральные ткани все дела.

***американский комедийный актёр в жанре стендап, телеведущий, социальный критик, политический комментатор

****американская телеведущая и политический комментатор

*****ведущий ТРЛ

****** Total Request Live – ТРЛ - шоу на МТВ в двухтысячных, которое, судя по отзывам, все ненавидели.

 

 **8 часть** **. the pumpkin spice must flow (Тыквенный** **сироп** **должен** **течь** **!)***

Сэм вошел и тут же споткнулся о Баки. _Снова_. Баки неохотно приоткрыл один глаз и лениво глянул на Сэма. Видно было, что ему очень удобно и хорошо лежать в солнечном свете на коврике из овчины, который Сэм, и он адски этим гордился, приучил его использовать для таких целей.

Еще он был, как обычно, голый, но Сэм теперь уже привык к этому.

\- Серьезно, Джей Би? – поинтересовался он. – Нет даже штанов для йоги?

Баки закрыл глаз и перевернулся. Его член мягко шлепнулся на овчину и Сэм молча вознес небесам благодарственную молитву, что этот коврик есть в его жизни. Истерично намывать полы, после такого отдыха Баки – путь к преждевременной старости.

\- Давай, поднимайся, - без всякого сочувствия громко сказал Сэм. – Нужно занести покупки. Одевай штаны.

Баки вздохнул и поднялся одним плавным слитным движением. Он натянул свои йога-штаны, майку и обулся. Это значит у Баки сегодня хороший день, так что Сэм взял его с собой к машине, чтобы тот помог ему занести покупки – им троим требовалось до хрена продуктов, минимум по пять пакетов на каждого в неделю.  Да, хороший день. Баки даже умудрился улыбнуться одной из хипстерских мамаш, которая очень медленно, пробегала мимо их дома.

Сэм свалил покупки в гостиной и предложил:

\- Мне нужно вернуть машину, хочешь со мной?

\- Мне нужно переодеться, - ответил Баки. Это не было категоричным «нет».

\- И хорошо. Я пока уберу скоропортящиеся продукты в холодильник, - сказал Сэм. – Иди. Стань менее голым. Пожалуйста.

Баки ушел наверх чтобы… о, пожалуйста, господи, пожалуйста, одеться поприличнее, возможно, даже надеть белье, а Сэм начал запихивать продукты в холодильник. Он и сам довольно много ел, но метаболизм Стива был чудовищен, а Баки требовалось ненамного меньше калорий. Просто, у Баки был самый плохой аппетит что когда-либо видел Сэм, и выживал он большей частью на Ensure**, а также отвратительной смеси, рецепт которой они вытащили из файлов ГИДРы. Стив ненавидел ее молча и отчаянно. Не похоже, что Баки она тоже сильно нравилась, но он выбирал ее, если не хотел съесть чего-нибудь обычное, так что Сэм готовил ее для него.

Баки спустился вниз в плотных джинсах и одном из свитеров Стива. Том, что связала для него женщина из USO***, когда он гастролировал со своим кордебалетом и который он так и не получил, потому что ушел на действительную военную службу, а потом и вовсе пропал во льдах. Семьдесят лет спустя, он все же получил посылку и в ней был этот свитер из шерсти такой же прекрасной выделки, какой она была, когда та женщина принесла его на станцию в Де-Мойне, штат Айова, чтобы отправить Капитану Америка.

Это был любимый свитер Стива, но именно Баки теперь постоянно носил его и тот мягкими складками облегал его, все еще слишком худого. Стив, глядя на это все время выглядел разрываемым двумя чувствами: раздражением и желанием схватить Баки на руки и таскать его так постоянно. Сэм ненадолго задумался о необходимости проверки Баки на предмет спрятанного оружия, но потом мысленно пожал плечами и плюнул. Баки прятал оружие так же хорошо, как и Наташа, да и вообще, довольно бесполезно было вытряхивать из Баки оружие, тогда как самым смертельным всегда была его левая рука.

Не похоже, что он нацепил на себя много. Один из браслетов из парашютного шнура, какая-то непонятная штука, удерживающая волосы сзади, тяжелый пояс в джинсах и что угодно могло прятаться в бутсах, которые Баки нацепил. У Сэма был нож и, хоть благодаря всем деньгам Тони Старка, он мог позволить себе иметь некоторые интересные вещички, он предпочитал быть оптимистом в этом вопросе и обходиться без них при походе в магазин.

\- Металлодетектор запищит на тебя? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответил Баки, а потом добавил, потому что он старался быть предельно честным. – Не тот, что в Парк Слоуп****.

\- Понятненько, - протянул Сэм.

Баки вышел из дома и подозрительно посмотрел на машину, словно так, на глазок мог определить не заминировали ли ее, пока Сэм был внутри и раскладывал покупки. Сэм предположил, что, технически это вполне возможно, но он понятия не имел, как Баки собирается это увидеть.

Баки позволил ему сесть за руль, что было хорошо. Водительские навыки Баки крутые, но, большей частью ограничиваются боевыми ситуациями, или, необходимостью уходить от преследования после убийства кого-нибудь, что замечательно в контексте, но совершенно не подходит для обычной поездки по Бруклину, где кругом маленькие дети и адвокаты. Поэтому он просто подозрительно следил за всем, что их окружало.

\- Вряд ли на нас нападут в разгар дня, - мягко сказал Сэм.

Баки покосился на него.

\- Ладно. Это возможно, - согласился Сэм. – Но давай надеяться на лучшее, ага?

Баки пренебрежительно фыркнул.

///

Стоянка машин находилась через дорогу от Старбакса. Это было довольно милое местечко: мягкие кресла для людей, которые увлеченно пялились в свои ноутбуки, или ныли друг другу о том, что «я просто застрял в этой сцене, реально не могу понять, чего хочет мой персонаж, понимаешь?», или спорили «этот кусок кода - собачье дерьмо и никуда не годится, чувак!», или разговаривали о налоговых льготах для транснациональных корпораций или соревновались в том, как долго они не спали, будто это такой конкурс. Еще были длинные столы с розетками у каждого места и персонал выглядел дружелюбным, даже если бариста ошибочно думал, что с галстуком-бабочкой он выглядит утонченно, а не как полный лошара.

\- Может возьмем по стаканчику кофе?

Баки посмотрел на гигантские окна и огромные стеклянные двери, на хипстеров в их мешковатых клетчатых рубашках, на их гигантские рюкзаки, на все места, где можно спрятать оружие, а потом беспомощно оглянулся на Сэма.

\- Мы могли бы рассказать об этом Стиву сегодня вечером, - сказал Сэм. – Но, если ты не готов, можем просто пойти домой и съесть его долю мороженного. Ты и так хорошо справлялся сегодня, вышел со мной вернуть машину…

Баки упрямо расправил плечи.

 - Я смогу, - сказал он.

Сэм удержался и не хлопнул его по плечу, но восхищенно улыбнулся.

\- Мы быстро, - пообещал он. – Думаешь, сможешь выбрать сам, или хочешь, чтобы я выбрал?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Баки.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Сэм. – Пошли, пока ты не передумал, ладно?

Баки с мрачным лицом промаршировал за Сэмом к кафе, словно собирался на казнь. В кафе было почти пусто, только девушка с ребенком и коляской, да парочка хипстеров с серьезными минами, которые яростно печатали что-то в своих МакБуках и слушали бог знает какое модное кошмарное дерьмо по ошибке называемое музыкой в наушниках, которые стоили больше, чем первая квартира Сэма. Баки спокойно миновал зал, но стушевался перед стойкой, за которой радостно улыбалась бариста.

\- Привет! – бодро прочирикала девушка. – Что бы вы хотели?

Баки невольно сделал шаг назад.

\- Два больших тыквенных латте, - быстро сказал Сэм. – И… эм… два праздничных кекса.

\- С вас пятнадцать долларов, пожалуйста, - радостно выпалила девушка. Баки поморщился.

Сэм протянул ей одну из карт Старка. Ему нравилось дружить с Тони Старком (его деньгами) и не только потому, что всегда был захватывающий шанс встретить полковника Роудса. Тони, обнаружив в ЩИТе парочку кошмарных файлов об участии Говарда Старка в проекте Зимний Солдат, похоже решил, он будет швырять в них деньгами, пока не почувствует себя менее виноватым за проступки своего отца.

Сэм мог бы сказать ему, что это не поможет, но… было довольно здорово свалить расходы на кого-то другого.

\- Найдешь нам хорошее место, Джей Би? – спросил Сэм. Баки сразу расслабился и пошел в зал. Он чувствовал себя спокойнее, получая задания. Сэм приглядывал за ним краем глаза, пока подписывал чек и оставлял большущие чаевые. У Баки было довольно специфичное представление о «хорошем» месте. Он должен был сидеть спиной к стене. Должны быть хорошие линии визирования. Он предпочитал стулья с жесткими сидениями и спинками, чтобы легче было вскочить и вступить в бой, если потребуется. Еще ему нравилось, чтобы с его места были хорошо видны дети или собаки, если они были рядом. И это было единственным проявлением личных предпочтений, что Баки позволял себе в общественных местах, насколько Сэм мог судить. 

Всем этим требованиям соответствовал только столик в небольшой нише. Жесткий стул, маленький столик и кресло рядом. Баки подошел, внимательно огляделся и сел на стул, уставившись в окно на большущего добермана, который терпеливо дожидался возвращения хозяина.

Сэм получил кофе, забрал выпечку и подошел к Баки, который напряженно застыл на краешке стула, будто боялся, что его застанут врасплох. Сэм поставил один стакан перед Баки, уселся в мягкое кресло рядом и протянул тарелку с кексом.

\- Они довольно вкусные, - сказал он. – И сладкие, думаю.

Баки взял тарелку и недоверчиво понюхал кекс. Потом откусил малюсенький кусочек розовой глазури и такой же кусочек кекса и сморщил нос. Он морщился еще пар секунд, но потом медленно расслабился и начал есть кекс медленно, будто собираясь растянуть трапезу на весь день.

Иногда Сэм не понимал откуда вообще все проблемы Баки. Нет, разумеется, все эти годы промывания мозгов, электрошока, убийственных тренировок и так далее и тому подобное. Но. Если читать между строк, по рассказам Стива становилось ясно, в голове Баки изначально было до хрена много интересного. Так много, что три психолога могли получить работу на тридцать лет вперед.

Самая странная вещь – Стив совершенно ни о чем не догадывался. Например… Ладно, они были лучшими друзьями и все такое, но все равно… Очевидно же, Баки большую часть Депрессии врал Стиву о том, сколько у него было еды, где он ее брал, насколько голоден он был и не давал понять, что он все время врал. В какой-то мере это показывает силу слепой веры Стива в него, но главным образом свидетельствовало об актерском мастерстве Баки. Удивительно было, что пищевые проблемы придурка не были еще более серьезными, чем по факту.

И все-таки, похоже Баки понравился кекс. Свой Сэм съел в два укуса, так что Баки перестал экономить: еще одна его проблема была такая - он не ел, если думал, что кому-то другому пригодится его еда. Особенно ужасно это было рядом со Стивом. В итоге они сошлись на том, что Стив берет свою долю и съедает ее, Баки следит за каждым движением, как ястреб, и, когда на тарелке не остается ничего и Стив ее отодвигает, тогда и только тогда Баки берется за свою порцию.

Все дерьмо уже случилось, любил говорить его консультант, и тебе просто нужно научиться жить с этим.

Раз уж Сэм покончил со своим кексом, Баки энергичнее заработал челюстями. Довольно забавно было наблюдать, как изящно Баки ест, хотя… на самом деле это было грустно.

Он съел кекс и аккуратно опустил палочку в пустой бумажный пакет, потом взял в руки стакан с латте и подозрительно посмотрел на него. Сэм уже проходил через это, поэтому приготовился терпеливо ждать. Баки понюхал кофе и сделал маленький глоток. Он напряженно хмурился минуту, но потом расслабился и глотнул увереннее.

Сэм мысленно сам себе дал пять, подсчитав калории, которые ему удалось пропихнуть в глотку Баки с этим тыквенным латте. Хотя внешне он сохранял невозмутимость. Если Баки решит, что им манипулируют, скорее всего, кофе отправится в мусорку.

Сэм спокойно попивал свой кофе, наблюдая, как Баки вылакал свой за пять секунд. Когда стакан опустел, он выглядел удивленным и расстроенным.

\- Можем заказать тебе фраппучино, - небрежно сказал Сэм. – Там больше пены.

Баки заметно растерялся, разрываясь между семьюдесятью годами выбивания каких-либо человеческих желаний и тыквенным фраппучино.

\- Мы заставим Тони заплатить за это, - соблазнял Сэм.

Баки холодно презирал Тони. Он знал, что ему придется смирится с его существованием, если он хочет, чтобы его рука функционировала, но он слышал историю знакомства Тони и Стива и не собирался забыть об этом. Или простить Тони.

\- Я возьму тебе макси фраппучино без кофеина, - вставая, сказал Сэм.

Баки пожал плечами.

///

Баки пил свой кофе очень медленно, так что к моменту возвращения домой опустились сумерки. Сэм шел, сунув руки в карманы и наслаждался редкими минутами покоя. Вероятно, уж завтра… или сегодня ночью… он или Стив сорвутся по звонку кому-то на помощь… или Баки приснится кошмар и все станет совершенно ужасным… Но… сегодня прекрасный осенний день, Баки параноит не больше обычного ветерана и Сэм может расслабиться. Баки даже приподнял уголок рта в подобии улыбки, глядя на мальчишку, сидящего на крыльце рядом с матерью и большущей собакой, покусывающей себя за лапу.

Они вошли в дом и услышали музыку – как Сестры Эндрюс настойчиво рекомендуют кому-то отправляться куда подальше*****.

Сэм вылупился на Баки.

Тот на него.

Сэм достал телефон, включил камеру, они тихо-тихо сняли обувь и крадучись миновали прихожую.

Так Сэм стал обладателем бесценного тридцатисекундного видео, на котором Капитан Америка танцует твист под песню Сестер Эндрюс с голым пузом и в одних боксерах, прежде чем Стив обернулся и увидел их с Баки.

Сэм нажал кнопку остановки записи, бросил телефон Баки и заорал:

\- Беги!

Стив рванул к ним, но Баки схватил телефон и успел смотаться наверх, а Сэм заступил дорогу взбешенному Стиву.

Тот чуть было не убил его всеми своими суперсолдатскими килограммами, но это того стоило. Стоило. Потому что Баки хохотал всю дорогу пока бежал до своей тайной комнаты.

***

* the pumpkin spice must flow – мем, где Пол Атрейдес из "Дюны" работает баристой. Частично историю мема можно найти здесь: Шпайш машт флоу - <http://lurkmore.to/%D0%A8%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%88_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%88%D1%82_%D1%84%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%83>

**бренд пищевых добавок и заменителей еды

*** United Service Organizations, USO — независимое объединение добровольных религиозных, благотворительных и других обществ по содействию вооружённым силам США

**** район в западном Бруклине

***** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6IkOz_7KNw>

Дом Сэма, Стива и Баки - <https://wp.zillowstatic.com/streeteasy/2/Park_Slope_brownstone_guide-031e2c-1024x684.jpg>

 

**9 часть. bucky vs halloween (Баки против Хэллоуина)**

Сэм понятия не имел, что Баки и Стив думают насчет современного Хэллоуина, но решил, что им он должен понравиться. Он не собирался заставлять их проходить все этапы, типа дома с привидениями или еще какую фигню в этом роде, но, черт возьми, Сэм обожает «сладость или гадость» и будет жалеть всю жизнь, если не сумеет донести до суперсолдат эту радость.

Так что… Он начал издалека. Заговорил за две недели до праздника, когда они со Стивом развалясь на диване смотрели футбол, Стив еще сказал что-то ехидное о футболистах в розовом.

\- …Такое дело, я не хочу, чтобы Джей Би завелся, - осторожно сказал он. – И… без обид, чувак, ты тоже не слишком хорош в общении с незнакомцами. Но… Скоро Хэллоуин.

\- Мама Баки однажды устроила ему вечеринку на Хэллоуин, - сказал Стив. – Для всех его друзей. Помню, Баки дико разозлился, потому что я отказался приходить – у меня не было костюма, и я не позволил ему купить мне его. Но потом ма нашла какие-то старые тряпки и замотала меня в них, как мумию.

Это было почти трогательно, эти истории из детства Стива, но Сэм ученый, он молчал и ждал, что будет дальше.

\- Везде были свечи, - продолжил Стив. – Мои повязки загорелись и Баки пришлось засунуть меня в бочку с яблоками, чтобы потушить огонь.

Сэм в отчаянии спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Чувак, зачем я вообще спрашиваю тебя о детстве – не понимаю.

\- Мы мало что могли сделать, - вспоминал Стив. – К тому времени, как дети начали эти все «сладость или гадость» или как там это теперь называется, мы были уже слишком взрослые. Как-то Баки затащил меня на вечеринку в старшей школе, - он мягко улыбнулся. – Я нарисовал на себе скелет – он был в ярости.

\- С чего бы… - начал было Сэм, но потом передумал. – Знаешь, что? Неважно. Я не хочу знать.

\- Думаю, потому что это было не таким уже преувеличением, - объяснил Стив. – Я был довольно тощим в том октябре.

Сэм попытался представить, что значит «довольно тощий» на стивовом языке. В голову прыгнула картинка жертв голода. Сэм покачал головой.

\- Ну, по любому… Я не планирую вечеринок, но, скорее всего, будет довольно много детей, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы Джей Би поплохело от этого.

\- Поплохело с чего? – спросил Баки, стоя прямо за их спинами. Сэм заорал и непроизвольно пнул ногой воздух.

\- Я говорил тебе шуметь! – заорал он снова, хватаясь за грудь. Христос! Этот ублюдок двигался как чертова кошка! – Мои нервы уже не такие крепкие как раньше, засранец.

\- У всех нервы уже не такие крепкие, как раньше, - философски заметил Стив.

Баки просто стоял и смотрел на них.

 - Скоро Хэллоуин, так что тут будет ошиваться до хрена детей, - сказал Сэм, пытаясь удержать зрительный контакт с Баки, несмотря на то, что глаза у него слезились от усилий. – И… я не знаю… мы должны выключить свет, притвориться, что никого нет дома и посмотреть… например… «Кошмар перед рождеством»… Или ты как насчет раздать детям немного конфет?

Баки задумался.

\- Тебе не нужно решать сразу, - уговаривал Сэм. – Как бы… у нас и конфет еще нет. - Он не упомянул, что боится покупать конфеты до последнего момента, потому что Баки и Стив хреновы конфетные чудовища! Сэм однажды собственными глазами видел, как Баки высыпал себе в рот целую упаковку миндальных M&Ms и сожрал их, почти не жуя. – Но, если решишь положительно, я позвоню сестре и она приведет Джоди и остальных, чтобы ты посмотрел на их костюмы.

Баки немного посветлел лицом.

\- Ну, если Баки думает, что все пройдет нормально… - протянул Стив.

\- Они не будут вешать нам на дверь всякое дерьмо или типа того? – спросил Баки.

Сэм и Стив уставились на него в недоумении.

 - А, - сказал Стив. – Я и забыл про ту банду засранцев и то как вы развлекались на каждый чертов день благодарения.

\- День благодарения? – спросил Сэм.

Стив махнул рукой, что значило - история очень длинная и отчасти ужасная и слишком много времени займет объяснение всех моментов современному американцу, к тому же потребуется обильное количество спиртного, чтобы облегчить понимание. Если уж Стив подумал про выпить, то Сэму, наверное, нужно будет упиться вусмерть, чтобы стереть эту историю из своей памяти… Так что… он больше не будет спрашивать.

Баки медленно улыбнулся.

\- О, господи! – буркнул Стив. – _Конечно же_ это твои _хорошие_ воспоминания.

Теперь Сэм однозначно не будет спрашивать.

\- Не думаю, что нас забросают туалетной бумагой или еще что в этом роде, - предположил Сэм. – В основном дети ходят до темноты, потом может быть парочка подростков придет… перед вечеринками.

Баки пожал плечами, это было лучшее выражение согласия, которое можно было получить от него.

///

Сара, к некоторому удивлению Сэма, была совершенно не против привезти к ним детей.

\- В вашем районе раздают хорошие конфеты, - заявила она. – И потом, я смогу оставить у вас Джоди, когда она устанет.

Сэм не стал спрашивать, уверена ли она что хочет оставить у них дочь. Джоди любит Баки, а Баки любит Джоди. Она, наверное, занимает второе место в рейтинге его любимых людей, и, если вспомнить, что на первом Стив, это говорит о многом.

\- Какой у нее будет костюм?

\- Я хотела нарядить ее Божьей коровкой, но решила – она будет Пастушкой, - ответила Сара. – Помнишь, я была Пастушкой, а ты моим барашком?

\- Еще бы, - буркнул Сэм.

///

Наташа купила Баки какую-то шляпу и начала ему по-русски объяснять зачем она. Баки с интересом осмотрел шляпу и что-то спросил в свою очередь. Потом они обратили свои жуткие изучающие взгляды кошмарных русских убийц на Стива. Тот сделал два больших шага назад и почти наступил на Сэма.

\- Ай, - жалобно вякнул Сэм. Даже быть так близко к Стиву делало вас счастливым хотя и отчасти раздавленным.

Стив переместился, приподнял Сэма и выставил его перед собой как щит.

\- Эй! – возмутился Сэм.

\- Они страшные, - жалобно сказал Стив.

 

 **10 часть.** **for** **what** **we** **are** **given** **we** **give** **thanks (Мы благодарны за то, что есть у нас)**

День Благодарения Сэм провел дома у мамы, помогал съесть все эти тонны праздничной еды, что наготовила мама. Баки и Стив остались дома, есть дерьмовую китайскую еду и валяться на диване, не снимая пижам. У Стива есть плед, у Баки есть подушка-Миньон. Они смотрели Планету животных, у этих двоих просто-таки зависимость от этого канала. А потом Пеппер прислала к ним Хэппи с гигантской корзиной САМОЙ ОБАЛДЕННОЙ ЖРАТВЫ НА ВСЕМ БЕЛОМ СВЕТЕ, у теперь у них есть пара килограммов индейки, еще парочка килограммов всяких разных гарниров и три пирога. Так что, они хорошо проводили время и смотрели то ужасное шоу, где помесь Бордер-колли и питбуля спасли из чудовищных условий, и ему пришлось делать штук десять операций, и какой-то маленький мальчик принес ветеринарам свои накопленные пять долларов, чтобы они спасли собаку. Куча людей собрались вместе, чтобы помочь несчастной псине, потому Стив и даже Баки немного всплакнули, глядя на то, как спасенная собака, радостно бросается к мальчику и тот в восторге верещит и машет руками, как улыбаются его родители, которые забрали пса из приюта.

Так что они были совершенно довольны жизнью, сидели на диване, завернувшись в пушистые пледы, обложенные тонной еды, глядя на то, как помесь Бордер-колли с питбулем неуверенно, первый раз в жизни машет хвостом помощнику ветеринара.

Стив был так счастлив и благодарен судьбе, что мог лопнуть от радости. Баки здесь, рядом, живой, он закутался в плед и, если Стив правильно разыграет карты, он может положить голову ему на плечо, как делал раньше… И все… запах Баки, его тепло и … присутствие… все просто _здорово_.

Баки хорошо. Ему тепло. У него есть одеяло. Он внимательно смотрит на пережившую много всякого дерьма псину, но она учится доверять людям что ее спасли. Стив рядом, там, где он и должен быть, в поле зрения Баки. Хоть его либидо еще не очнулось, все равно, классно быть так близко к Стиву.

Сэм в это время замечательно проводил время дома у родителей, пытаясь запихнуть в рот всю мамину еду. Да, его мама не самый лучший повар на свете, но ее еда… вы не поймете. Ветчина и три вида салатов, по два вида рулетов и печенья, и индейка, и самая лучшая запеканка из зеленого горошка и фасоли, и сладкий картофель с маршмеллоу, и засахаренная морковь, и…. он сделал глубокий вдох, и клюквенный соус, и еще чуть-чуть индейки и овощи на гриле и мясная подливка.

Потом они встали из-за стола и помогли маме убрать все на кухне, после они разлеглись на диванах и полу, типа смотреть футбол, но на самом деле просто вздремнуть после обильной еды. Джоди уснула на животе Сэма. Пару часов спустя они очнулись от пищевой комы и их ждали пироги и торты. Три года займет перечисление всех десертов, что умеет готовить мама Сэма. Но вот что есть сегодня: пирог с пеканом, и тыквенный пирог, и вишневый пирог и четыре торта и самый правильный церемониальный гоголь-моголь, открывающий рождественский сезон.

///

Когда Сэм вернулся домой, он застал Стива и Баки дрыхнувшими на диване. Но они тут же просыпаются стоит ему сказать:

\- Мне нужна помощь, мама передала кое-что, - на что Стив медленно-медленно потянулся, зато Баки рванул с низкого старта к двери, потому что, ну надо же, Сара отправила к ним Джоди, чтобы спокойно закупиться в Черную пятницу.

Так что день после праздника тоже неплох. У них есть _ребенок_ и _пироги_.

Хорошее время.

 

 **11 часть** **. the hap-happiest season of all (Самое** **лучшее** **время** **года** **!)**

Сэм пришел домой поздно, приятно навеселе от выпитого отцовского горячего рома со специями с полным животом и запахом старой церкви на одежде. Он нес пирамиду контейнеров с едой для Стива и Баки и кое какие подарки для них же.

\- Просто разные мелочи, - беззастенчиво соврала мама прямо ему в лицо. – Эти бедные мальчики…

\- Мамочка, Стив знаком с Тони Старком, - противным голосом просипел Сэм из-под башни контейнеров, пытаясь удержать еще и две громадные сумки с пингвинами и снеговиками. Он научился быть засранцем у своей дорогой мамочки. – Поверь мне, они получат подарки.

Его мама пренебрежительно фыркнула, что ясно передавало ее мнение о Тони Старке и его способности делать подарки просто швыряя деньги в продавцов в каком-нибудь супер-пупер дорогом магазине. Это… Сэм был вынужден признать, было обоснованным.

\- Ты просто привезешь эти подарки бедным мальчикам, и, если их гордость не позволит им принять их, скажешь, что это Джоди послала, - сказала мама.

\- Мама – ты чистое зло, - с уважением протянул Сэм.

Баки вообще-то предпочел бы саму Джоди, вместо подарков от Джоди, но, Сэм сделал где-то примерно пятнадцать миллионов ее фотографий в малюсеньком красно белом наряде, с красной повязкой на голове… Сэм надеялся, что этого хватит.

Он ожидал застать Стива и Баки за распитием какао и украшением елки. Елка была больным местом. Семья Сэма наряжала елку сразу после дня Благодарения и убирала после встречи Нового Года. Бедные Маленькие Сиротки наряжали елку в канун рождества и убирали шестого января, и Сэм _столько_ раз слышал эту историю о двух белых мальчиках-католиках и Рождестве, что мог зачитать лекцию, разбуди кто его глубокой ночью. Истрия такова: давным-давно, было так - семья Баки традиционно наряжала елку за несколько дней до Рождества, а Стив и его мама были до усрачки рады если ей удавалось, возвращаясь с работы в канун рождества, заполучить какие-нибудь елочные ветки, не сильно облезшие, из которых они потом составляли свое рождественскую дерево. И, конечно же, когда Баки обосновался в жизни Стива после смерти Сары Роджерс, Стив был слишком горд, чтобы позволить ему притащить елку раньше Рождества, даже когда у них были деньги, так что Баки сдался и притворился, что ему всегда нравилось ставить елку только в день праздника.

Сэм так любил этих двух тупых придурков.

Когда Сэм затащил гору контейнеров на кухню, он чуть было не наступил на собаку Бартона. Пес развалился в середине комнаты и мученически посмотрел на Сэма. Он пукнул, распространяя вокруг себя запах, которым вполне можно было травить солдат в окопах. Пес перевернулся на спину, выставив живот.

\- Какого хрена, - задумчиво проговорил в никуда Сэм.

Он запихал контейнеры в холодильник, прежде чем затевать расследование. У него свои приоритеты и один их них – не позволять собаке Клинта Бартона добраться до шоколадного торта его мамы.

В гостиной Стив терпеливо укладывал на ветки елки отдельные кусочки мишуры, в порядке понятному только его беспокойному мозгу художника. Пока Сэм наблюдал, Стив отступил от елки назад, осмотрел получившуюся композицию, потом сдвинул один кусочек максимум миллиметра на три в сторону, снова отшагнул назад, оценил общую картину и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе.

Баки свернулся в мягком кресле, в которое он обычно запихивал Стива. Всем собой, мокрыми волосами и нахмуренными бровями он излучал недовольство. На его голове была блестящая корона Снежной королевы. Он мельком глянул на Сэма, но потом снова решительно уставился на Стива. При повторном взгляде на того, оказалось, что к волосам Стива умудрились приколоть красно-серебристый бант.

\- Мама… прислала подарки? – рискнул Сэм.

\- О, зашибись! – отозвался Хоукай* мужского пола. – Я люблю вкусняшки твоей мамы!

Хоукай женского пола недовольно заворчала и еще плотнее вжалась в спинку дивана. Под глазом Хоукая мужского пола цвел гигантский синяк, конечно же, а волосы Хоукая женского пола торчали во все стороны как иглы дикобраза. Некоторые из них дымились. Сэм принял тактическое решение не спрашивать у Стива, что происходит, тот имел тенденцию превращаться в злобного тролля, сталкивая с затруднениями, и который сейчас яснее ясного демонстрировал свою решимость игнорировать все кроме своей идеально наряженной елки.

\- Что? – тоскливо спросил Сэм.

\- Кто-то, - холодно начала Хоукай женского пола, - не будем указывать пальцами, _но у кого есть вонючий пес-пердун_ , забыл купить рождественский подарок своей «жене по работе».

\- Окееей, - протянул Сэм.

\- Я не виноват, - надулся Хоукай мужского пола. – Я забыл, что она празднует американское рождество, а когда вспомнил, попытался купить ей в Macy's** новую куртку.

\- Я недостаточно пьян для этой истории, - решил Сэм и положил подарки под елку. Стив раздраженно забурчал и отодвинул их на пару футов (0,5м). Он опустился на колени и разложил на нижних ветках еще несколько кусочков мишуры. Сэм посмотрел на него, потом пошел к бару и налил себе виски. Без льда.

\- А потом, - голосом от которого леденело нутро, продолжила Хоукай женского пола. – Он застрял на верхушке елки в отделе женского белья и позвонил мне, чтобы я его спасла.

Сэм на пять миллионов процентов уверен, что не хочет знать, как это случилось.

\- Ладно, - медленно сказал он. – Я точно пожалею об этом… Но… Почему ты здесь? Почему Джей Би…

\- Барнс и я играли в дартс, - спокойно сказала Хоукай женского пола, будто видение играющего в пабе, в дартс, Джеймса Барнса не вселяет страх и ужас и в самые храбрые сердца.

\- Вообще-то, - заторопился Сэм. – Неважно. Пожалуйста, не надо! Я не хочу слышать всю историю.

\- Леди в центре спасения Йорков была очень мила, - заявил из-под елки Стив, не отрываясь от размещения подарков в художественном порядке.

\- У него не было _свитера_ , - буркнул Баки. – Такой маленькой собаке сейчас слишком холодно без _свитера_.

Сэм залпом допил виски.

\- Вы достали Наташе куртку-то?

\- Да, - ответил Хоукай женского пола. – Просто… Баки пришлось везти собаку в центр, а потом случился фонтан, и Клинту пришлось заплатить курьеру сумму в два раза превышающую стоимость куртки.

\- Грабеж среди белого дня, - недовольно прошипел Стив, осторожно вытягивая упаковочную бумагу из пакета.

\- Ясно-понятно, - кивнул Сэм сам себе. – На самом деле, я хочу знать только почему вы здесь?

\- Таша уезжает в Бразилию, будет работать под прикрытием, - сказал Хоукай мужского пола.

\- Мой отец подарил мне МакбукПро и сказал, что снова разводится, - сказала Хоукай женского пола.

\- Они хотят, чтобы мы страдали вместе с ними, - заключил Баки.

Пес вошел в комнату, издал громкий пук, по комнате поплыл запах плесневелого сыра и гниющих отходов.

\- Я пошел спать, - решил Сэм. – Разбудите меня, когда придет Санта.

***

*эта серия перекликается с историей «re re re Blond jokes». Частично та серия переведена BlueSunrise <https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise>. И там они зовут друг друга Хоукай, а не Соколиный Глаз.

**огромный универмаг

 

 **12 часть.** **don'** **t** **sit** **under** **the** **apple** **tree (Не сиди под яблоней ни с кем, кроме меня)***

Сэм поедет проведать Агента Картер. Он понимал, как значимо это для Стива и Баки, действительно понимал и готовился сидеть на заднице ровно и терпеть езду Стива так долго, как сможет, прежде, чем решиться вырывать руль у того из рук и сказать, что Баки начинает нервничать.

Баки, по обоюдному согласию никогда не садится за руль, если нет нужды удирать от преследователей. Баки был восхитителен в уходе от погони по очевидным причинам.

И все же, это будут пипец долгие четыре часа, и Сэм даже думать не хочет о пути обратно, когда Стив будет тих и совершенно разбит, а состояние Баки будет меняться от столь же отчаянной грусти до дикой паранойи, когда на каждой остановке на поесть, он будет запихивать Стива в самый безопасный угол очередной забегаловки.

Неверное, было бы гораздо лучше для всех и их психического здоровья, если бы они просто полетели в Вашингтон, но рука Баки не дружила с металлодетекторами, так что… неудачная идея. И, не в обиду будь сказано, но сам Стив не так чтобы очень дружил с самолетами, да даже Сэм предпочитал не подниматься в небо, если не был знаком с пилотом лично. Потом, Стив терпеть не мог принимать помощь от Старка или даже Мисс Поттс, потому что при общении с Тони он большую часть времени проводил, задумчиво пялясь ему в лоб, мечтая вдарить Тони по башке, ну как мама кошка учит котят манерам. Хотя бы раз.

Вот поэтому – шоссе. И Сэм молча спланировал поездку так, чтобы у Баки было достаточно времени на проверку машины и поиска в ней бомб, всякий раз, как они останавливались. К тому же он собрал корзинку для пикника размеров в половину своего веса, чтобы им хватило еды. Кроме того, он проглотил свою гордость, позвонил семье Райли, и спросил, не будут ли они против если они остановятся в маленьком домике на заднем дворе, где в свое время жил Райли между командировками.

\- Конечно нет, Сэм, - ответила мать Райли. – Ты же знаешь – мы всегда рады тебя видеть.

Сэм трудно сглотнул и сказал:

\- Я понимаю и ценю это, но мои друзья, Стив и Джей Би… они… как бы…

\- На службе?

\- Да, - выдохнул Сэм.

\- Все равно мы будем рады их видеть, - настаивала она. – Как насчет ужина с нами? Мальчикам понравится хорошая домашняя еда.

\- Ну, - агонизируя от неловкости протянул Сэм. Реально, мама Райли была третьим лучшим поваром из всех, кого он знал, после мамы и наны, но заявиться на этот ужин с Капитаном Америкой и его дружком с холодным препарирующим взглядом, шарящим вокруг и глядящим на их пуделя будто это бомба на ножках… - Вообще-то, эм… Моего друга зовут Стив Роджерс.

Наступило долгое, долгое молчание.

\- Понятно, - ответила она.

\- А мой другой друг, Джей Би, его долго здесь не было. Он был в плену и…

\- Хмммм, - задумчиво протянула она.

Еще одна долгая-долгая пауза.

\- Ну, - наконец сказала она. – Думаю, пожарю больше мяса.

Сэм так сильно скучал по Райли.

///

После того, как Сэм осторожно сказал им, что мама Райли пригласила их на ужин, а Баки час нервно расхаживал по гостиной, его взгляд метался между Сэмом и фотографией Райли на каминной полке – они решили выехать рано утром, провести весь день в дороге, поужинать вечером с семьей Райли (прежде чем Стив увидит Пегги, а Баки увидит Стива, после того, как тот увидел Пегги и все нахрен станет совсем плохо… ну… кроме Сэма), переночевать, на следующий день, утром навестить Пегги, провести весь оставшийся день пытаясь собрать себя в кучку и выехать домой утром третьего дня.

///

Поездка проходила точно так, как и предполагал Сэм. Это значит – Баки по полчаса осматривал их машину после каждой остановки на заправках из-за мочевого пузыря, накачанного суперсывороткой Стива; Старк позвонил и полчаса скулил, не прерываясь даже на вдохи о том: «какие они нехорошие люди и вместо того, чтобы спокойно лететь на самолете Старк Индастриз они плетутся на машине…»; а Стив с каждой милей становился все более несчастным и дерганым.

И вообще… Чертов Джерси.

///

Когда они добрались до пригорода округа Колумбия, где жила семья Райли, сил ни у кого не оставалось. Разумеется, шел дождь. И когда Стив вылез из машины и закинул свой рюкзак на плечо, он не тянул на мужественный символ Америки, был просто уставший солдат, чей мир рассыпался на соколки. Баки искоса посмотрел на него, а потом осторожно толкнул плечом, передавая сообщение. Стив слабо улыбнулся, но все равно выглядел невыразимо печальным.

Сэм забрал из машины свою сумку и они двинулись к крыльцу. Сэм, за ним Стив и Баки. Дверь распахнулась и они увидели миссис Райли, схватившую Джаз за шкирку, чтобы не позволить ему вылететь из дома.

\- Привет, Сэм, - сказала она и посмотрела на Стива и Баки. – Сейчас я усмирю Джаз и проходите в дом, - она посмотрела на собаку, велела: «Ищи игрушку!» и отпустила пуделя. Тот исчез в глубине дома, с яростным энтузиазмом бросаясь на поиски игрушки и цокая когтями по деревянному полу.

\- Большое спасибо, что пригласили нас, мэм, - с улыбкой Капитана Америки сказал Стив. Он протянул руку и миссис Райли пожала ее.

\- Ох, ничего такого… Все что угодно для друзей Сэма, - легко отмахнулась она. Она посмотрела на Баки, но не стала протягивать ему руку. Отец Райли служил во Вьетнаме. – Приятно познакомиться, мальчики. Сэм, проводи их в дом и покажи все, оставьте вещи и отдохните немного, прежде чем Джаз доберется до вас и замучает игрушкой. Надеюсь, вы любите пироги.

\- Пирог? – с надеждой спросил Баки. Это первое, что он сказал после того, как Стив не позволил ему обыскать заправку. Ну… не позволил обыскать пять заправок.

\- Пирог, - кивнул Сэм.

\- Много пирогов, - пообещала миссис Райли. – Специально для тебя, Сэм, я испекла пирог с пеканом. Еще есть яблочный пирог и творожно-лимонный, и…

Они втроем, наверное, побили рекорд скорости, бросившись в дом, побросав шмотки и вернувшись назад.

///

Сэм настоял, чтобы они встали позже утром. Стив никогда не спал больше трех-четырех часов, а Баки, наверное, навсегда останется Парнем, Который Просыпается Каждые Чертовы Два Часа Чтобы Проверить Двери и Окна, но, если они еще на какое-то время останутся в кровати после пробуждения – с ними гораздо проще иметь дело. Сэм занял диван не из благотворительности, если Стив и Баки будут спать вместе, они будут спать лучше, а значит и Сэм выспится. Профит.

И все же, Стив поднялся в семь и принялся неприкаянно бродить по дому. Следом встал Баки. Сэм упрямо старался поспать до восьми, но у него не было иммунитета против изливаемых Стивом нервных импульсов. После пробежки, душа и завтрака стало только хуже. На Баки тоже влияло это дерганье. Он начал нервничать, потому что Стив нервничал, Стив начал нервничать сильнее, так как задергался Баки. В общем, к одиннадцати, у Сэма началась от всего этого мигрень. Он даже обрадовался, когда они добрались до Пегги.

Хоспис располагался в красивом белом здании далеко от дороги, большое крыльцо, много растений, витая ограда. Пациентам, страдающим деменцией было выделено отдельное крыло с усиленной охраной. Внутри пахло лимонным чистящим средством и цветами. Стив принес Пегги цветы, огромный букет алых роз, и он держал их перед собой, как щит. Баки следовал за Стивом, бледный и серьезный. Он нес вазу для цветов так осторожно, словно боялся, что она разобьется, если он моргнет лишний раз. Сэм шел за ними и не мог не думать о том, какую нелепую процессию они собой представляли. Персонал и посетители не обращали на них внимания, они видели и не такое. Сэм слушал отдаленные звуки игры в бинго, значит, где-то дальше есть большой зал. Одна из сиделок вежливо им улыбнулась и спросила:

\- К мисс Пегги?

\- Да, мэм, - выдавил улыбку Стив.

\- У нее сегодня действительно хороший день, - сказала сиделка. – Бьюсь об заклад, она будет рада видеть тебя.

\- Надеюсь, - ответил Стив.

У двери комнаты Пегги, Баки и Сэм инстинктивно притормозили и отстали. Стив негромко постучал в приоткрытую дверь.

\- Пегги? – позвал он. Голос его был мягок, так он разговаривал с Баки, когда у того случался плохой день.

\- Стив, - сказала Пегги Картер. Сэм ни черта не видел из-за широченной спины Стива, но понял, когда его плечи расслабленно опустились, что у Пегги действительно хороший день.

\- Здравствуй, красавица, - улыбнулся Стив. – Я привел кое-кого.

\- Дорогой, как мило, но одного красивого мужчины мне достаточно, - рассмеялась Пегги. Стив прошел в комнату, Сэм вошел следом. – Ну… С другой стороны… Полагаю, чем больше, тем лучше.

\- Пегги, это мой друг Сэм. Он служил в ВВС, а сейчас консультирует ветеранов в центре и помогаем Мстителям, - представил его Стив.

\- Мэм, - поздоровался Сэм и осторожно пожал Пегги руку. Ее рука была холодная и сухая, кожа мягкая. Сэм чувствовал себя большим и неуклюжим рядом с ней.

\- Очень приятно, - улыбнулась она ему, а потом обратилась к открытой двери. – Ну? Ты собираешься прятаться там, Барнс, или все-таки войдешь внутрь как цивилизованный джентльмен?

Стив вытаращил на нее глаза.

\- Я ненавидел, когда ты так делала, - буркнул Баки неохотно входя в комнату. Он подошел к кровати и они с Пегги где-то с полминуты смотрели друг другу в глаза, хотя по ощущениям это заняло целую вечность. В итоге Баки поставил вазу на тумбочку, протянул руку и аккуратно поправил один из седых локонов Пегги. – Привет, Картер. Думала, что избавилась от меня, а?

\- О, да ладно, я никогда так не думала, - отмахнулась Пегги. – Ну? Что у тебя за история? Эти несчастные девочки пытаются прятать от меня газеты, но я слышала о фиаско.

Ее губы горько скривились.

\- Ой, Картер, идиотам своих мозгов не ставишь, - пожурил ее Баки. Сейчас он больше походил на старого себя, чем когда-либо видел Сэм.

\- Кстати об идиотах, - резко сказала Пегги.

\- Ну уж нет, - Баки зыркнул на нее. – Ты _обещала_.

\- Ты тоже обещал, - парировала Пегги, наплевав на его смертельный взгляд.

Стив недоуменно моргнул. Было очевидно, что такого игнора от Пегги и Баки он не чувствовал со времен своего трагическо-героического падения в ледяной океан.

\- Не спрашивай их, чувак, - прошептал Сэм. – Не делай этого. Ты пожалеешь…

\- Обещали что? – наивно поинтересовался Стив, еще раз подтверждая, что имеет чувство самосохранения, как у безмозглого лемминга-самоубийцы.

Пегги и Баки, оба, гневно уставились на него, пока он не съежился, а потом снова принялись буравить друг друга взглядами.

\- Я сказал тебе позаботиться о нем!

\- Я сказала тебе позаботиться о нем!

Одновременно заявили они.

\- О, Иисус Христос и все его апостолы, - простонал Стив.

\- О, боже, - добавил от себя Сэм.

***

*песня -  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcyiC79l910>

 

 **13 часть** **. steve rogers is not a Gryffindor (Стив** **Роджерс** **не** **в** **Гриффиндоре** **)**

Стив был единственным, кто удивился, когда Баки прошел тест Шляпы на Поттерморе и его определили в Хаффлпафф. Стив, наивный белый мальчик, думал Баки попадет в Гриффиндор. Он все еще не оправился от предательства всех и каждого, включая Пеппер Поттс и маму Сэма, которые глядя прямо ему в глаза, заявили: «Слизерин. Определенно Слизерин», после того как он пожаловался, куда его распределила Шляпа. Он готов был _поставить деньги_ на то, что Баки будет в Гриффиндоре.

У Стива было очаровательное слепое пятно касательно Баки. Какой он храбрый и благородный, и сволочь во всем остальном и для всех остальных, кроме малого круга людей, кого он на самом деле любит… Но Сэм решил не разрушать эту иллюзию.

Клинт закаркал:

\- Барсучьи братья навсегда! – и протянул руку для пятюни.

Наташа выпятила нижнюю губу и сказала:

\- Ты мог обмануть тест и тоже оказаться в Слизерине.

Баки невыразительно уставился на нее.

\- Ну… Ты _мог бы,_ – настаивала Наташа.

\- Я что, единственный гриффиндорец в комнате? – вдруг осознал Сэм.

\- Всегда есть Тор, - успокоил его Клинт.

\- Мне нравятся эти лягушки, - сказал Баки. Стив ринулся к Сэму, отобрал у него шоколадных лягушек и сунул их все в руки Баки.

 

**14 часть. some sweet day (Хорошие дни)**

Сэм зашел на кухню, увидел Стива, и малодушно решил сбежать. Потому что Стив читал поваренную книгу. Которую он купил специально, ведь такая была у мамы Сэма. И еще у них дома была духовка. Сложите два и два.

Не то чтобы Стив _плохо_ готовил. У него потрясающе получались блюда типа, ставишь кастрюлю на плиту на четыре часа, на медленный огонь. И, очень странно, но у него получался вкусный рис. А вот с выпечкой была проблема.

Под проблемой, Сэм подразумевал следующее: Стив был засранцем супер-перфекционистом, который очень расстраивался, что не может испечь даже простое печенье. Он проиграл в соревновании: «кто угодно может это сделать… _Клинт!_ может это сделать…» И дулся потом целую неделю.

\- Это не тот холм, где ты захочешь сложить свою голову, - сказал Сэм, потому что он хороший человек и хороший друг. -  Бери пример с Эльзы, чувак. Отпусти это.

\- В этом торте всего четыре ингредиента, - упрямо выдвинул челюсть Стив. – Я могу справиться.

\- Нет, - уверил Сэм. – Знаешь, с чем ты справишься? Одевай пальто и пошли со мной в Ангельское Кушанье.

\- Я хотел испечь ему торт, - сказал Стив. – Его ма всегда пекла ему торт.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и не стал говорить, что, _возможно_ , Уиннифред Барнс не обладала магической способностью пропитать свою выпечку вкусом отчаяния и тоски такой концентрации, что даже _пес Клинта Бартона_ понюхав готовый продукт, потом поднимал голову и грустно смотрел на Стива, молчаливо вопрошая: «почему ты пытаешься убить меня, большой человек?»

\- Знаешь, что понравится ему больше торта? – вместо этого сказал он. – Только подумай, Роджерс. Уверен, Джей Би больше обрадуется, если ты купишь ему двадцать четыре кекса из органических продуктов, а если ты еще и принесешь ему список этих продуктов, чтобы он сделал эту свою штуку…, - «эта штука», в данном конкретном случае была вот чем - Баки сверял составляющие с таинственным, похороненным глубоко в его голове списком продуктов, которые могут или не могут убить Стива. - … А потом вы проведете весь день сидя на диване, будете смотреть кино и поедать кексы.

\- Но… - Стив начал колебаться.

\- А ты знаешь, что они кладут маленькие игрушки на кексы? – соблазнял Сэм. – Моему племяннику досталось робо-кольцо и Джей Би сказал, что это самая крутая штука, которую он видел.

Стив тяжко вздохнул. Он ненавидел расслабляться. А больше всего Баки любил, когда Стив сидел с ним рядом на диване, они смотрели телек, что-нибудь милое и поднимающее настроение. Стив думал, что не заслужил этого, но… Баки _заслуживал…_ ну и что ему было делать?

Сэм и не знал раньше, что можно обниматься с выражением лица, будто ты мученик, отправляющийся на костер.

Еще Баки любил коллекционировать маленькие вещи, Сэм постоянно натыкался на тайные нычки с заколками Джоди, или резинками для волос Наташи, или пуговицами, или аккуратно скатанными в клубок шнурками. И это не просто забытые брошенные вещи, нычки были маленькие, аккуратные, чистые, очевидно - эти вещи нравились Баки.

\- Эй, - мягче сказал Сэм. – Давай попробуем так. Как насчет… в день рождения Баки, ты позволишь себе радоваться его компании без дурацкого чувства, будто ты этого не достоин? Ему это понравится. Серьезно.

Стив закаменел на минуту, потом резко выдохнул и сказал:

\- Ладно.

///

На руках у девушки в пекарне были татуировки-рукава. Стив старался не пялится на них, чтобы не выглядеть хамом; но он был очарован их красотой и тем, как много времени заняла такая татуировка. Не то чтобы он когда-либо говорил об этом вслух. Сэм подозревал, он думал, если скажет девушке что-то типа «прекрасные руки, мэм» - земля разверзнется под тяжестью его стыда, поглотит его и он навсегда станет частью Бруклина.

Девушка оказалась не робкого десятка, она заговорила Стива, заставила его смущенно улыбаться и краснеть. Наверное, хорошо, что Баки с ними не было. У него были противоречивые чувства к людям, заставляющим Стива улыбаться и краснеть.

\- Что будете сегодня? – спросила она, склонившись над прилавком. На груди у нее тоже была татуировка – красивые викторианские разноцветные птицы, с цветами и лентами. Стиву она тоже явно нравилась, но он изо всех сил не смотрел. Сэм прикусил губу, чтобы не заржать. – Есть ванильные кексы из тапиоки, без муки, без сои, без красителей, с помадкой из сырного вегетарианского крема. Или, - она подмигнула. – Есть органический ванильный торт с заварным кремом и помадкой из сливочного масла.

Стив, как и всегда, широко раскрыл глаза и сказал:

\- Эм…

\- У нас есть кексы с розовым шампанским и глазурью из розовой воды, - безжалостно продолжала продавщица, указав на, наверное, самые красивые кексы, которые видел Сэм. Бледно-золотисто-розовые, с глазурью сверху, которая была похожа на бутон розы, серебристые и жемчужные сахарные бусинки лежали на лепестках будто утренняя роса. – При изготовлении глазури используется розовая вода с небольшой фермы в Портленде, Орегон, никаких промышленных работ, только малые партии, домашнее производство и свежие сливки. И, конечно же, у нас есть Дьявольский кекс из настоящего какао из зоны свободной торговли с помадкой из темного шоколада.

Стив с мольбой глянул на Сэма, тот поднял руки вверх и сделал два шага назад.

Стив повернулся к продавщице и каким-то образом сумел взглянуть на нее сквозь ресницы, это был свое рода трюк, потому что Стив был…. Ну…. Стив, а она малюткой пяти футов ростом (1,5м).

\- Я просто хотел кексы на день рожденья, - сказал он. – Для моего друга.

Она с умилением посмотрела на него и нырнула под стойку.

\- Я надеялась, что вы придете сегодня, - она поставила на прилавок большую коробку и открыла ее. Они увидели двадцать четыре кекса с помадкой из сырного крема, с разными маленькими игрушками сверху, начиная с маленького щита Капитана Америки и заканчивая розовыми роботами.

Сэм и Стив синхронно вылупились в коробку. А потом на девушку.

\- Как я поняла, моя бабушка когда-то встречалась с Джеймсом Барнсом, - сказал она. – Она сказала, он был без ума от ее выпечки.

\- Мэм, я бы вас расцеловал! – воскликнул Стив.

\- Что же тебя останавливает? – лукаво спросила она. Стив наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. А она ущипнула его за другую. – С вас семьдесят восемь долларов тридцать восемь центов. Пожалуйста.

///

Баки слопал половину кексов за раз и проспал три часа, пока Стив гладил его по голове. А Стив был расслаблен, как никогда, Сэм опасался, что он растечется по дивану лужицей и утопит Баки.

Это было здорово.

 

 **15 your cheatin' heart (Сердце** **плута** **)**

Наташа «одолжила» Баки, отчасти потому, что ей нужен был снайпер, у которого не было мистической одержимости мусорными контейнерами, но скорее всего, подозревал Сэм, она хотела, чтобы он красиво сидел за столиками русских кафе и молчаливо поглощал пельмени. К тому же, насколько Сэм мог судить, Баки полюбил одеваться как русский бандюган, в комплекте с авиаторами и гигантскими принтами.

\- У Баки всегда был совершенно дикий вкус, - сказал Стив.

\- Его сестра сохранила его костюм, - категорично не согласился Сэм. – Я видел. Темно-синий серж*. Он в Смитсоновском музее.

Стив просто медленно и грустно покачал головой, словно старик, оплакивающий невежество подрастающего поколения.

В общем, эту неделю Наташа и Баки где-то вместе сеяли страх и ужас, а Стив и Сэм уныло слонялись по дому. Удивительно, насколько пустым теперь казался дом, хотя Баки большую часть времени проводил наверху, где он свил себе что-то типа гнезда, где он читал дешевые книжонки и жевал свои протеиновые батончики. Иногда валялся голышом в гостиной на полу, следуя за лучом солнца, как гигантски кошак, недовольно глядя на Сэма, который постоянно об него спотыкался.

Сэм готовил чили на ужин, а Стив скрючился над своим ноутбуком тихо и злобно посмеиваясь, сочиняя сдержанные ответы всяким консервативным группировкам, которые постоянно приглашали его выступить на своих мероприятиях.

\- Тебе нужно сделать что-то со своей спиной, - заметил Сэм и понюхал чили. – У тебя есть стол, почему не сидишь за ним?

\- …Я был бы счастлив выступить на собрании вашего комитета, если, конечно, будет присутствовать священник, - громко зачитал Стив. – Мне не нравится стол, он далеко от всего.

\- Какой священник? – не понял Сэм. Он пообещал себе провести еще один разговор со Стивом о его проблемах с доверием. Как бы, _обычно_ , Стив был в порядке… А потом срабатывал какой-то триггер и он либо избегал всякого общения, либо превращался в Стива-осьминога и цеплялся за всех, кого мог достать.

\- Я думал потребовать того, кто сможет читать молитвы на латыни, если они примут мое предложение, - заявил Стив. – Они думают, что иезуиты собираются породить антихриста.

\- _Господи_ , - потрясенно буркнул Сэм. – Что если они надут такого?

\- Полагаю, они верят в главенство мужчин, так что все будет в порядке, если я попрошу пригласить женщину-священника, - пожал плечами Стив.

\- Что, твою мать, не так с этими людьми? – буркнул Сэм.

\- Да ладно, - ответил Стив. – Они сказали, я должен рассказать им о разнице между сейчас и временами, когда я родился.

Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал стук в дверь. Стив глянул на Сэма и недоуменно склонил голову набок. Клинт, они знали, был в больнице, в безопасности, вместе с Кейт, которая пыталась донести до него, используя простые слова и графики, что человеку за сорок нужно поберечь себя и не следует так отчаянно пытаться убиться о землю. А родня Сэма использовали дверной звонок, как и должны делать нормальные люди.

Сэм закрыл кастрюлю крышкой и пошел к двери. Стив последовал за ним на небольшом расстоянии, и встал достаточно близко к скульптуре с острыми гранями, чтобы, если что, успеть схватить ее и швырнуть в нападавшего. У них было до хрена подобных скульптур по всему дому, потому что Наташа конкретный параноик, что оправданно, а еще она обожала всякие жуткие штуки, порождения брутального примитивизма так же сильно, как и смотреть на Стива, который каждый раз шокировано отшатывался, натыкаясь на ее очередную находку, будто в дерьмо наступал. Когда Сэм открыл дверь, в дом ворвался, чуть не сбив Сэма с ног, Тони Старк, издавая странный гневный стрекочущий звук.

\- Что за нахуй? – спросил Сэм.

Стив отошел от комара** и немного расслабился.

\- БАРТОН! – зашипел Старк. – БАААРТОООООООН!

\- Что? – не понял Стив.

\- Он выиграл! – выпалил Тони в ярости, едва ли не исходя пеной.

\- Тони, я же говорил тебе не играть с ним в покер, - устало сказал Стив. – Я знаю, ты считаешь карты, но твой покер-фейс - дерьмо, _и_ ловкость рук у Клинта потрясающая.

\- Мне насрать, на его выигрыш в покер, - зарычал Тони. Вообще-то так и было. У Клинта были деньги, он получал их какими-то таинственными путями, но, в сравнении с Тони – он был нищим, а Старк имел тенденцию транжирить деньги, особенно если речь шла о людях, которые ему нравились. И потом. Он был в ужасе от ночлежки Клинта в Бед-Стай***. Как и все, кроме Стива и Баки, которые думали, это неплохая квартира, конечно в довольно ветхом здании, но все равно, она была в десять раз лучше, чем та, из которой Баки вытащил Стива после смерти его матери. – Этот засранец побил меня в Числа!

Разлилась тишина. Сэм недоуменно посмотрел на Стива. Тот высоко поднял брови и слабо улыбался, едва сдерживаясь от смеха.

\- Даже знать не хочу, откуда взялась эта хрень, - заявил Сэм.

\- Я навестил его в больнице, принес новые стрелы, как благородный, щедрый человек, - угрюмо сказал Тони. – А он побил меня! Меня!

Сэм вытащил телефон и погуглил.

\- 8081? – спросил он.

\- Простое, - ответил Стив, на пять секунд раньше Тони.

\- 9179?

\- Нет, - снова чуть раньше Старка ответил Стив. Тони начал раздражаться.

\- 104911?

\- Простое, - Стив.

\- Какого. Хрена?! – ровно сказал Тони.

\- Это не так уж сложно, - пожал плечами Стив. Сэм и Тони выразительно посмотрели на него, а Сэм прошептал: «сыворотка». – Нет, правда. Мы с Баки часто играли, когда я болел.

\- Если это одна из твоих историй о Бедных Маленьких Сиротках, пойду я, выключу чили, - сказал Сэм. – Хочешь содовой, Старк?

\- Не понимаю, почему ты зовешь нас «маленькими бедными сиротками», - Стив пошел на кухню следом за Сэмом.

\- Твои знания обо всем этом дерьме беспокоят меня, - пробормотал Тони, следуя за ними. – Вы оба меня беспокоите.

Сэм выключил чили и достал миски и продукты, чтобы приготовить тесто для кукурузного хлеба.

\- Ладно, дедуля, расскажи нам о своем тяжелом детстве и играх в математику со своим лучшим другом.

\- Ох-ох, как смешно, - буркнул Стив. – Но зимой нечем было заняться, понимаешь? За свет платить было довольно дорого, и читать при плохом освещении мне было нельзя, вязать в темноте тоже не выходит, знаешь ли.

\- Вязать, - повторил Старк.

Стив бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд, типа: только попробуй и Тони изобразил, как закрыл свой рот на замок и выбросил ключ.

\- Итак… математические игры?

\- Ага, - кивнул Стив. – Или… ну ты знаешь, шахматы или шашки. Не то чтобы у нас была 2048****.

\- Уверен, ты жульничал, - мрачно буркнул Старк. Стив был убежденный и закоренелый шулер. «Просто повезло, Сэм… Зачем мне жульничать, Сэм, я же Капитан Америка». Ага, как же.

\- Никогда, - ответил Стив, глядя на них огромными невинными голубыми глазами. Этот взгляд, он видно годами отрабатывал на монахинях. Сэм полагал, что те тоже ему не очень верили. – Я просто действительно хорошо играю в шахматы. Было много практики.

\- Да-да, конечно, - не поверил Сэм.

\- Поверить не могу, что папа был влюблен в тебя, - кисло сказал Тони. Он обижено запихал руки в карманы и недовольно огляделся вокруг.

«Ой, ё…»: подумал Сэм. Он знал, это когда-нибудь вылезет.

\- Нет, не был, - спокойно сказал Стив. – На самом деле, нет.

Старк даже ничего не стал говорить, просто уставился на Стива, выразительно изогнув бровь.

\- Имеет смысл, чувак. Легко в это поверить, когда он потратил дохренелион долларов, чтобы найти тебя в айсбергах, - заметил Сэм, отставляя миски.

Стив помолчал. Иногда легко было забыть, глядя на него, как тщательно он обдумывал все. Странно было видеть это в человеке, который большую часть времени проводил режиме цейтнота, выбивая из людей всякое дерьмо. Когда он начинал объяснять, почему он посчитал верным сделать то или это. Конечно, большей частью было: «У меня подсознательная тяга к смерти и комплекс мученика, и я видел слишком много смертей близких мне людей… и т.д.» Но иногда… Иногда он выдавал что-то типа:

\- Я знаю, что нравился ему, - сказал Стив. – Думаю, в какой-то мере он восхищался мной. Но если он и был влюблен в меня, то это только потому, что он был влюблен в Капитана Америку.

\- Но ты и есть Капитан Америка, - сказал Тони.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Мне нравился Говард, но мы не так уж много времени проводили вместе. Мы познакомились в день эксперимента, потом я видел его только раз или два до того, как отправился спасать Баки. А после… Не думаю, что он видел Стива Роджерса, понимаете? – Стив горько улыбнулся. – Не так, как Пегги или Баки, или доктор Эрскин. Они любили меня до сыворотки. Говарду, может быть, и нравился Стив Роджерс, но влюблен он был… в идею, полагаю. Влюбиться в то, что он создал. Иногда он был такой романтик.

\- Господи, - простонал Старк. – Каждый раз, когда я задаюсь вопросом…

\- Он облажался, - сказал Стив вдруг. – То, каким Говард стал после войны.

Комната погрузилась в тишину. Сэм механически отмерил муки, вытащил из холодильника пахту и яйца на начал замешивать тесто.

\- Ты не виноват, - в итоге устало сказал Тони. Сейчас он выглядел старше и в какой-то мере смирившимся. – Ты же знаешь.

\- И все равно, - ответил Стив. – Мне жаль.

Тони раздраженно фыркнул после непродолжительной паузы.

\- Все еще не твоя вина, - сказал он. – Боже! Похрен! Давайте поговорим о том, какой ты грязный, мерзкий шулер. Надеюсь ты раздел моего старикана до трусов.

\- Я жалею об этом. Иногда, - сказал Стив.

\- Врееешь, - пропел Сэм.

\- Может быть чуть-чуть, - улыбнулся Стив.

 ***

*шерстяная костюмная ткань

**Комар <https://www.etsy.com/listing/164869878/reserved-marnie?show_sold_out_detail=1>

***<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4_%E2%80%94_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82>

**** <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/2048_(%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0)>

 

 **16 часть** **. captain asshole is a morning person (Капитан** **мудак** **– ранняя** **пташка** **).**

Пять тридцать утра. Сэм услышал, как с кровати встал Стив, топнув обеими ногами о пол.

\- Ух ты! – энергично сказал он. – Бак, посмотри на этот рассвет!

Сэм услышал невнятное недовольное зомби рычание.

\- Давай, вставай! Прекрасный день для пробежки, - продолжил Стив. – Я разбужу Сэма. Пробежимся по парку, пока там не собралось полгорода.

Сэм услышал еще один сонный, раздраженный зомби-рык. Потом раздался глухой стук, будто Баки попытался встать с кровати, но вместо этого свалился с нее.

Шаги. Дверь в комнату Сэма открылась со скрипом.

\- Сэм? – громко спросил Стив. – Сэм, хочешь пробежаться?

Сэм поднял руку и сложил пальцы в фак.

Снова шаги.

\- Ты уверен? Да ладно! На улице здорово! Разве ты не хочешь насладится прекрасным утром?

\- Армия, иди нахуй, - буркнул Сэм в подушку.

\- Мы бы поели бейглов, - соблазнял Стив.

\- Нет, Стив, - не поддался Сэм. – Свали и закрой дверь. Надеюсь, она отобьет тебе задницу.

\- Не могу, - сказал Стив. – Тут Баки проползает.

Эти слова заинтересовали Сэма достаточно, чтобы он вынул голову из-под подушки и посмотрел. И в самом деле, он увидел большую, розовую, пушистую гусеницу, ползущую по полу. Сэм проморгался и разглядел вихры Баки, торчащие из его пушистого одеяла, которое ему выдали в реабилитационном центре. Они тогда очень извинялись за него, но Стив напомнил, что у Баки было четыре сестры и они постоянно практиковались на нем в создании причесок. К тому же, это ярко-розовое нечто было настолько далеко от холода, заморозок и медленного оттаивания насколько это возможно, и оно нравилось Баки.

Одеяльная гусеница проползла от двери к кровати, встала на дыбы, завалилась на Сэма и скатилась с него на другую сторону, к стене.

\- Убей меня, - пробубнил Баки. – Его убей. Убей кого-нибудь. Дайте мне поспать.

\- Точняк, чувак, - зарываясь в подушку, согласился Сэм.

Стив вздохнул и Сэм знал, что он сейчас смотрит на них с нежностью. Баки тоже это знал, поэтому он схватил с тумбочки сэмова медведя в форме пилота и швырнул им в Стива.

\- Ладно, хорошо, если вы не хотите насладиться этим чудесным утром…, - начал Стив, аккуратно возвращая Майора Медведя на место.

\- Мы точно не хотим, - сказал Сэм. – _Пока-пока_ , Стив.

Стив закрыл дверь.

\- Вот посмотрим еще, буду ли я спать с ним снова, - пробормотал Баки.

\- Эй, молодец, ты спишь в кровати! Хорошая работа! – похвалил Сэм и мрачно удивился тому во что превратилась его жизнь. – Только вот… Может быть, в следующий раз поспишь в своей кровати, а не с Капитаном-мудаком?

\- Он выглядел таким теплым, - пожаловался Баки. – А потом…

\- Я знаю, приятель, я знаю, - кивнул Сэм.

Сэм почти задремал снова, но ему пришла в голову одна жуткая мысль и он лихорадочно зашарил по кокону из Баки.

\- На мне боксеры, козел, - сонно выдохнул тот.

\- Должен был убедиться, - ответил Сэм в подушку. С Баки хорошо в постели. В отличие от Стива, который поглощал все пространство кровати, как какая-нибудь ебучая плесень, он умеет делиться. И он тоже горячий, как печка. Это было общим для супер-солдат. Как-то связано с метаболизмом или типа того, Сэм не очень интересовался. – Как думаешь, когда он вернется?

\- Мне абсолютно насрать, - заявил Баки. В доказательство, он отобрал одну из подушек Сэма и зарылся глубже в свой розовый кокон.

Сэм поступил так же.

///

Стив энергично вошел в комнату, постоял пару минут, а потом с размаху рухнул на них всем своим весом.

\- Доброе утро! – заорал он.

\- Бляяяяяяяяяяядь! – задушено простонал Сэм из-под двухсот пятидесяти фунтов* энтузиазма (113 кг). Стив Роджерс пах вовсе не фиалками, он пах как потный белый чувак. Мерзко.

\- Это не было мило, даже когда ты был на сто фунтов легче (68кг), - заявил Баки. – Ух ты, я вспомнил!

\- Что, правда? – спросил Сэм.

\- Ага, я вспомнил Дум-Дума Дугана. Вечно он совал всем нюхать свои подмышки, - ответил Баки.

\- Фуууу, - фыркнул Стив.

\- Может, ты свалишь, - сказал Сэм. – Уберешь свои вонючие подмышки от нас подальше, а то у Баки случится эпизод?

\- Сейчас семь тридцать! – заныл Стив. – Прекрасный день! Чудесная погода! А мои друзья здесь и…

\- Не понимаю, как ты его не прибил до сих пор? – обратился Сэм к Баки. – Я реально восхищаюсь, чувак, твоей выдержкой, терпением и самоконтролем. Я бы давно придушил его тощую задницу, чтобы поспать лишние два часа.

\- Прооооосыыыыпааааайтееесь! – заорал Стив, тыкая в них пальцами.

\- Раньше он бросал через полчаса, если его игнорировали, - из-под одеяла буркнул Баки. – Классно было.

\- Ладно, тогда я съем все пончики сам, - заявил Стив, делая вид, что собирается встать с кровати. – И _бейглы_.

Он со всей дури навалился на Сэма, но тут Баки вцепился в него левой рукой.

\- Нет, не съешь, - со значением сказал Баки. – Ты пойдешь на кухню, включишь кофемашину и не сожрешь ни одного пончика, пока мы не придем.

\- Ну не знаааю, - протянул Стив. – Я добыл пончики, когда пекарня только открылась. Была очередь. Может быть, стоит оставить их все себе?

\- Боязнь щекотки не болезнь, - с настоящей угрозой в голосе сказал Баки. – Они не вылечили это.

\- Серьезно? – поднял голову Сэм. - Это какая-то ирландская штука? Райли адски боялся щекотки!

\- Давайте не будем переходить грань, - заюлил Стив. – Как насчет… Я поставлю кофеварку и пойду в душ, и не буду торопить моих дорогих друзей?

\- Ага, - любезно ответил Сэм. – Звучит разумно.

Баки приоткрыл глаз и посмотрел на Сэма. Один взгляд, но его хватило. Когда Стив попытался встать, Сэм рванулся вперед, запустил руки под майку Стива и провел пальцами по ребрам. Стив взвизгнул и рухнул на Баки. Тот боднул его головой и Стив свалился с кровати. Баки удержал Стива за руку, поднял ее и начал щекотать под подмышкой.

\- Сука! – выдохнул Стив, извиваясь как жук, пытающийся перевернуться. -  Хрена с два я оставлю вам пончики! Сам все съем!

\- Нет, не съешь, - ровно сказал Баки, глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Да-да, как скажешь, - ответил Стив.

 

**17 часть. furry baaaby (Пушистая детка)**

Или. Сэм, два придурка и котята. Что за котята?

Котята в коробке. Баки любит животных, но он думает так: «Простите, котята, я не могу взять вас, потому что я даже о себе позаботиться не могу, я бы так хотел, чтобы у вас был дом…»

Сэм посмотрел на это и сказал:

\- Давай заберем их.

\- А если я сделаю что-то плохое, они такие маленькие, - сказал Баки.

\- Да ладно, попробуем.

Стиву кошки не очень нравятся, ему хватает Старка.

И вот Сэм ищет кому бы раздать беспородных котят, Баки теряет разум и две недели почти не спит, каждые два часа кормит их из шприца, а Стив задумчиво говорит:

\- Мда, сегодня всплыли довольно неприятные воспоминания о зиме 1934 года.

\- Иисус, блядь, Христос, я в абсолютном ужасе, но все равно спрошу, как ты вообще выживал? – сдавленно спросил Сэм.

Стив грустно хмыкнул и ответил:

\- Намек. Видишь того мелкого полудохлого котенка, которому Бак подтирает задницу?.. Ну так вот…

Баки спас и выкормил всех котят, а потом глухо сказал:

\- Я должен отдать их в хорошие руки.

На что Наташа вздохнула:

\- Господи, ты хренов идиот!

 

Конец.

 


End file.
